Notice me kouhai!
by Niryu
Summary: Nico ha llegado a comprender que los sentimientos que tiene por Maki van mas allá de amistad. Ahora, el problema mas grande que tiene es hacer que nuestra querida pelirroja tsundere pueda darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¿Sera posible que lo logre o se vera obligada a cambiar ciertas cosas?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente.**

 **Bueno realmente este iba a ser mi primer fic publicada de Love Live, pero mientras lo escribia se me dio la inspiracion de escribir "Antes de partir" y lo termine antes, pero aqui esta. Nico y Maki es mi segunda pareja favorita, mi primera es Nozoeli, pero quise escribir primero un fic de esta pareja antes del Nozoeli, asi que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Como siempre los derechos para Lantis y todos los demas que hicieron a nuestras musas posibles.**

* * *

Capitulo 1:

A Yasawa Nico siempre le preocupaba como se veía, siempre su intención era verse lo más bella posible y claro la idol N° 1 del universo no podía lucir como cualquiera, tenía que ser la más bella para poder conseguir más y más fans y retener a los que ya tenía. Para ello, usaba varios tipos de maquillaje que compraba en tiendas o por internet y aunque su madre ya le había regañado por ello, seguía haciéndolo. Pero, luego de unos meses después de unirse a µ´s eso empezó a cambiar un poco. No cambiar en el sentido de que ya no usaría maquillaje, sino más bien cambio la motivación para usar el maquillaje, ya no solo quería verse bella para llamar de todos alrededor sino más bien quería específicamente la atención de cierta pelirroja tsundere.

Ella no sabía cuándo comenzó a sentirse así, pero termino por aceptar que estaba enamorada de la compositora de µ´s y no se rendiría hasta que ella también este perdidamente enamorada de ella.

Como cualquier día, Nico se dirigía hacia el salón del club con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, hoy era el día en que Maki caería a los pies de ella y le rogaría salir con ella. Ayer, había probado una nueva mascarilla antes de dormir, y como resultado su piel era muy suave, además compro una nueva labial y también un nuevo rímel para resaltar sus encorvadas pestañas, todo eso para poder resaltar su belleza que ya de por si tenía. Nico ya se había encontrado con Hanayo y Rin, quienes al verla le dijeron lo hermosa que se veía aumentando así sus ánimos y determinación de encontrar a Maki y con eso en mente se dirigía al salón del club.

Al llegar al salón del club se detuvo en frente de la puerta y después de inhalar profundamente la abrió. Al entrar rápidamente pudo reconocer una cabellera roja y a la dueña de esta que estaba leyendo un libro, Nico la contemplaba mientras ella parecía estar sumergida en el libro que ella sostenía, esa hermosa cabellera roja que le llegaba hasta los hombros sus ojos rasgados violetas, sus suaves labios que tanto Nico quería probar y una hermosa piel blanca como la nieve daban una visión que simplemente puede describirse, en una palabra: belleza. Esta al percatarse que alguien había entrado en el salón y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta encontrándose así con la mirada de su sempai de ojos rojos. La penetrante mirada de la pelirroja hacia ella hizo que Nico se pusiera nerviosa, hasta sentía como el color rojo inundaba sus mejillas, pero no, esta vez seria Maki quien se ponga nerviosa y se sonroje.

\- Vaya, así que solo estas tu Maki-chan.

Nico se adentraba en el salón disimulando su nerviosismo y evitando mirar directamente a Maki, lentamente se acercó al lugar donde normalmente se sentaba, tomo su silla y se sentó.

\- Si, bueno… Hanayo y Rin están ocupadas y las demás también así que van a demorar.

Dijo Maki concentrándose nuevamente en su libro sin mirar a Nico.

Un silencio largo e incómodo inundo el salón, ninguna de las dos decía palabra alguna. Maki seguía leyendo su libro sin decir algo sin mirar a Nico, lo cual hacia que una de las cejas de Nico empezara a temblar.

\- ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡¿No vas a decir nada?!

Pensaba Nico apretando cada vez más su puño en frustración. No lo podía creer, estaba completamente segura que hoy la notaria, confiaba en que hoy era el día en que se veía más hermosa, pero no, Maki la ignoraba olímpicamente.

\- Oh no, esta vez no, lo notaras a las buenas o a las malas.

Pensó Nico mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba en dirección a Maki, se acercó por detrás y asomo su cabeza por encima del hombro derecho de la pelirroja, esforzándose de no demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo Maki-chan?

Maki se sorprendió al tener a Nico tan cerca, rápidamente desvió su cabeza para evitar tener contacto visual con la pelinegra.

\- Un libro, ¿Qué no ves?

Nico cada vez se iba irritando, pero debía guardar la compostura sino comenzaría una pelea con Maki arruinando así su oportunidad.

\- Claro que lo veo, pero me preguntaba qué clase de libro era.

Una risa forzada adorno el rostro de Nico mientras esperaba una respuesta de Maki.

\- N-Nada que te importe.

Una vena empezó a notarse en la frente de Nico, mientras a apretaba su puño derecho con fuerza.

\- Va-vamos dime que es, de repente si me interesa.

Nico cada vez se iba acercando más a Maki, a medida que lo hacia el sonrojo en sus mejillas era cada vez más notorio.

Pero Maki seguía sin siquiera mirarla solo desviaba su vista de Nico lo cual la hacía sentirse molesta.

\- ¡Ah, basta!

Nico se asustó un poco debido al tono que uso Maki, pareciera como si estuviera molesta.

\- ¡Que molesta eres, te dije que no te incumbe! ¡Y aléjate de mí, me molesta que estés cerca mío!

Nico sintió como si un puñal atravesara su pecho con tan solo escuchar lo que Maki le dijo. Unas cristalinas lagrimas se asomaban por los rojo ojos de la pequeña sempai, al notarlo rápidamente le dio la espalda a Maki y se las seco con sus mangas.

\- Estas actuando raro Nico-chan, ¿Qué te pasa?

La voz de Maki parecía preocupada, no era normal para ella ver a sus sempai de esa manera. Y Nico aun con el dolor en su pecho, no perdía la determinación de conquistar a Maki y si tenía que declarase en ese momento, lo haría.

\- Nee… Nico-chan tú...

Nico volteo interrumpiendo a Maki que solo pudo ver a su sempai quien tenía la mirada agachada.

\- Yo… la verdad es que…

Nico mordió su labio para luego mirara a Maki de una manera muy decidida sorprendiendo por un momento a la pelirroja.

\- Maki-chan… yo… te…

Nico se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, pero ese era el momento, por fin diría lo que ella siente y exigiría una repuesta de Maki.

\- ¡Maki-chan ya llegamos nya!

De repente Rin abrió la puerta con su típico entusiasmo seguida por hanayo, su ingreso llamo la atención de las dos chicas en el salón. Ambas voltearon para ver a las recién llegadas, Maki de una manera sorprendida y Nico de igual manera, pero algo molesta.

\- "Genial ahora llegaron Hanayo y Rin"

Pensó Nico.

\- Hanayo, Rin acaso no tenían varias cosas que hacer y estarían muy ocupadas.

Dijo Maki algo molesta mientras veía a sus amigas.

\- No te molestes Maki-chan solo lo terminamos rápido y vinimos nya.

Dijo Rin nerviosa al ver como su amiga pelirroja la mataba con su mirada.

\- No será que… - Hanayo miro a Maki para luego mirar a Nico. - …interrumpimos algo.

Nico y Maki se sonrojaron por lo que Hanayo dijo.

\- N-No p-para nada.

Dijeron ambas aun sonrojadas.

\- Entonces si interrumpimos algo nya.

Dijo Rin riendo para luego recibir un golpe de parte de Maki en su cabeza.

\- Maki-chan eso dolió nya.

Rin se sobaba la cabeza mientras iba tras de Hanayo para protegerse de los golpes de Maki.

\- Eso es solo por qué dices tonterías. – Maki cada vez se ponía más nerviosa y roja. – Solo estaba preguntando a Nico-chan porque hoy actúa extraña.

\- Oe yo no estoy actuando extraña.

Se quejó Nico. Solo hacia todo eso para que maki pudiera darse cuenta de lo bella que era, ya que ella parecía no notarlo en lo más mínimo.

\- Maki-chan, Maki-chan… - Dijo Rin acercándose casi saltando hacia Maki. – ¿No te parece que Nico-chan está muy bonita hoy nya?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Maki quien solo volteo a ver a Nico, quien al notarlo se sonrojo un poco mientras devolvía la mirada esperando una repuesta.

\- Nico-chan dijo que era unos nuevos cosméticos que compro. – Dijo Hanayo. – Hubo una razón para usarlo?

\- Eh?, c-claro que no solo quería probarlo eso es todo.

Nico rio nerviosamente mientras se excusaba, definitivamente no podía decir la verdadera razón por la que uso su nueva mascarilla y otros cosméticos.

\- Seguramente Nico-chan va a ver a alguien así que se puso muy bella nya.

\- ¡No es nada! de eso deja de decir tonterías Rin.

El sonrojo de Nico era cada vez más notorio, no quería que Maki malinterpretara nada, se supone que lo hizo por ella y ahora Rin malinterpretaba todo, solo esperaba que tampoco la pelirroja no lo malinterpretara.

Nico volteo a ver a Maki, quien la miraba con algo de molestia, Nico lo noto y aunque no estaba segura si eran celos o no, la sola idea de que pudiera estar celosa la emocionaba.

\- N-no es lo que piensas Maki-chan yo solo…

\- No tienes por qué explicarme anda.

\- No… pero…

\- ¡Ahh!, ¡que molesta eres!

Nico se sobresaltó al escuchar a Maki subir el tono de su voz

\- No me interesa el por qué lo haces. – Nico sintió una presión en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. - Ni tampoco me interesa en lo más mínimo para quien lo haces.

\- Cállate…

Cada palabra de Maki era como una aguja en su pecho, Nico ajo la mirada cubriéndola con sus negros cabellos para que no vean las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos rubíes.

\- Es más, hasta siento lastima por el desafortunado por quien haces eso…

\- En serio… detente… por favor.

Dijo Nico con una voz entrecortada intentando desesperadamente de controlar toda su ira y tristeza que tenía, pero era difícil estaba al límite casi sentía como iban a caer grandes gotas de lágrimas.

\- ¿Quién puede pensar que eres hermosa? Pareces un payaso con tanto maquillaje, se te ve ridícula.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Nico no pudo más, se acercó a Maki y la tomo por el cuello de la camisa atrayéndola hacia ella ocultando su mirada.

Maki se sorprendió al ver que Nico hizo eso, de igual manera Hanayo y Rin se helaron por lo que hizo su sempai, pero más aún por lo que estaba haciendo. Nico levanto su brazo libre y presiono su puño, amenazando con golpear a Maki.

Maki estaba inmóvil mirando el puño de Nico quien aún mantenía su mirada oculta entre su flequillo. Instintivamente Maki cerró los ojos fuertemente para espera el golpe de la pelinegra.

\- Eres… de lo peor.

Una débil voz hizo a Maki abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una Nico quien había bajado su brazo y miraba a Maki directamente, grandes lagrimas caían por su blanco rostro con una expresión que solo denotaba una cosa, dolor. Maki no decía nada solo la mirada sin articular palabra alguna, rin y Hanayo podían decir nada, buscaban palabras que decir, pero no las encontraban.

\- Nico-chan…yo…

\- No me hables.

Interrumpió Nico aun con la voz débil y llorosa.

\- Ni… me llame por mi nombre… nunca más.

Maki sentía como en su pecho cada vez el dolor se hacía más grande.

\- Nico-chan…

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS POR MI NOMBRE!

Grito Nico asustando tanto a Maki como a Hanayo y Rin.

\- Fui una ingenua…

Dijo Nico soltando a Maki.

\- Al pensar que podrías sentir… lo mismo que yo.

Nico lentamente paso por el costado de Maki en dirección a la puerta.

\- Te odio.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo fuera del cuarto del club dejando a las jóvenes de primero muy sorprendidas por la escena que había pasado.

\- Nico-chan…

Dijo Hanayo mirando la puerta por donde salió su sempai.

\- Nico-chan estaba llorando nya.

Dijo Rin para luego mirar a Maki, quien no decía palabra alguna. Ella tenía la mirada perdida en la puerta, tanto Hanayo como Rin notaron que aun Maki no salía del shock.

Maki solo pudo ocultar su mirada de sus amigas y fingir que no pasó nada, nuevamente tomo su libro y se dispuso a leerlo. Hanayo y Rin se miraron preguntándose qué decir, sabían que una discusión entre su amiga y su sempai era normal, pero esta era diferente nunca habían visto así a Maki después de una y mucho menos a Nico llorando.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse llamo la atención de todas, en especial de Maki, pero su expresión solo se tornó de decepción al ver que no era quien esperaba ver.

\- Vimos a Nico-chan salir del salón corriendo ¿Paso algo?

\- Honoka-chan…

Hanayo miro a su sempai para luego ver a Maki, no estaba seguro si decirle lo que había pasado, pero sabía que era inevitable que se enterasen.

\- Ara, parece que alguien hizo que Nicocchi se molestara.

Nozomi apareció junto con Eli, la primera sonrió a Hanayo para luego mirar a Maki.

\- ¿Maki-chan podrías decirnos lo que paso?...

Maki pudo notar que a pesar de que el rostro de Nozomi había una pequeña sonrisa esta solo mostraba algo más … enojo.

.

.

.

Nico corría lo más rápido que podía, no sabía a donde iba pero no le importaba mucho eso, solo quería alejarse lo más rápido, cuando pudo ser más consiente al correr se dio cuenta que estaba en el baño, miro alrededor y al asegurarse de que no había nadie en el baño, comenzó a liberar todo el dolor que tenía, puso su mano en su pecho y empezó a llorar fuertemente, sus piernas no aguantaron el peso de su pequeño cuerpo cayendo de rodillas, las grandes lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro solo demostraban el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Pasaron varios minutos y poco a poco el llanto de Nico fue disminuyendo, pero aun Nico no se movía, quería seguir llorando, quiera sacar todo el dolor que tenía adentro, pero sabía que ese no era el lugar adecuado, solo recordar las palabras de Maki hacia que nuevas lagrimas cayeran, con un gran esfuerzo logro levantarse del suelo para verse en el espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados y las lágrimas que cayeron se secaron lográndose ver el rastro por donde cayeron. Sabía que debía salir de ahí lo más rápido posible ya que al momento de salir del aula pudo ver a eli junto con Nozomi que iban en dirección del club, ella sabía que Nozomi se daría cuenta de la situación que estaba pasando y que saldría a buscarla y lo último que quería hacer era hablar con el monstruo pechugón y que la este molestado.

Rápidamente se lavó la cara para borrar las marcas de lágrimas y luego de que sus ojos no estuvieron muy hinchados salió del baño y con cuidado salió del colegio para no llamar la atención una vez afuera empezó a correr con dirección de su casa. Quería alejarse lo más posible del dolor que sentía y en ese momento la escuela representaba ese dolor.

No paso mucho tiempo para que llegara a su casa, al entrar en ella rápidamente salieron sus hermanos menores.

\- ¿Onee-sama? - _Pregunto Kokoro al ver a su hermana._

 _-_ Onee-chan!

Kotaro y cocoa corrieron hacia su hermana mayor para poder abrazarla recibiendo en mismo gesto de ella.

\- Hola chicos.

Respondió Nico claramente desanimada, cosa que la mayor de sus hermanas noto.

\- ¿Paso algo Onee-sama? Llegaste muy temprano

\- Ah… si… Solo estaba un poco mal y decidí volver, nada mas

Dijo Nico mientras dejaba de abrazar a sus hermanos e ir con dirección a su casa.

\- Ya veo. – _Dijo una no muy convencida Kokoro. -_ ¿Necesitas algo para ayudarte a estar mejor?

\- No…. Solo déjenme sola por un rato luego salgo.

Nico cerró la puerta de su cuarto y lentamente se dirigió a su cama. Una vez cerca solo e dejo caer en ella boca abajo.

\- Maki-chan idiota.

Susurro Con su rostro contra su almohada.

\- ¡ERES UNA GRAN IDIOTA!

Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas apretando su rostro con su almohada. Mientras se levanta en su cama, para luego lanzar su almohada donde estaba.

\- Tonta, tonta eres la más tonta del mundo.

Decía Nico mientras golpeaba su almohada.

\- Lo hice por ti tonta, ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta?

\- Pero no… la señorita tsundere no solo me dijo que `parecía un payaso... sino que nunca le parecí atractiva.

Las fuerzas de Nico se agotaron y dejo de golpear su almohada y nuevamente las lágrimas reflejaban lo que su corazón sentía.

\- No sabes…

Los intentos de calmar su llanto eran inútiles, Nico solo pudo limpiarse una pequeña cantidad de sus salientes lágrimas.

\- cuanto me dolió que dijeras eso.

Nico se dejó caer mientras el sueño rápidamente la derrotaba, rogando que esto solo haya sido un mal sueño.

.

.

.

Luego de un par de horas Nico empezó a despertar, después de mirar su reloj y ver que aún no había anochecido decidió ir a comprar lo necesario para la cena de sus hermanos, el camino a la tienda su muy silencio Nico tenía la mirada perdida y eso se notaba ya que en varias oportunidades se chocaba con algunas personas que estaban pasando a su costado. Al llegar a la tiendo compro rápido todo lo que necesitaba y volvió en la misma condición.

Solo quería terminar rápido para irse a su cuarto, pero se había dispuesto a no llorar, ya había llorado suficiente el día de hoy además de no querer preocupar a sus hermanos. Una vez servido la cena se dispuso a ir a su cuarto a dormir para que al fin se terminara ese horrible día.

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la pelinegra y esta al sentirlo solo se cubrió todo su cuerpo con su frazada y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo.

\- Nico! Ya es hora de que te levantes llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Dijo la mama de Nico entrando en el cuarto de su hija.

\- No me siento bien mama, hoy no iré a la escuela.

Dijo Nico moviéndose dentro de sus frazadas.

\- ¿Qué tienes te enfermaste?

\- No es eso, solo déjame sola por favor.

\- Nada que déjame sola, hoy vas a la escuela.

La señora Yasawa tomo las frazadas y las levanto dejando al aire el pequeño cuerpo de su hija. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver el estado de su hija.

\- Nico ¿Qué te paso?

Pregunto acercándose más a su hija, Nico tenía los ojos muy hinchados, se no taba a simple vista que estuvo llorando toda la noche.

\- Mama por favor, no quiero ir a la escuela.

Al ver cómo le suplicaba su hija, la señora Yasawa supo que el problema estaba en la preparatoria y entendió por qué no quiere ir.

\- De acuerdo, descansa.

Lentamente se acercó y beso su frente para retirarse lentamente.

\- Tengo prisa para ir al trabajo, pero luego me cuentas que te paso.

\- Ok, gracias mama.

Nico solo escucho su puerta cerrarse y nuevamente tomo sus frazadas y se cubrió con ella. Paso varias horas y Nico pesadamente se levanta para luego irse al baño a ducharse. Al ver en la ventana pudo ver lo mismo que su madre, una risa irónica se formó en su rostro, era lo mismo que vio en el baño de la preparatoria, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha.

Cuando salió de la ducha y se vistió fue para la cocina y encontró el pequeño desayuno que le dejaron, lo comió y solo mataba el rato.

\- _"¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas?_

Se preguntaba Nico mientras comía

 _\- "Es obvio no, estudiando después de todo son las 10:30"_

Una vez terminado de comer se dispuso a ir a la tienda para cocinar para su almuerzo.

Toda la tarde estuvo tranquila, se aseguró en comprar comida suficiente para que durara hasta la cena. Una vez que llegaron sus hermanos paso tiempo con ellos haciendo que se pasara aun mi rápido el día. Nico noto que ya estaba anocheciendo y soltó un suspiro, no quería que llegar el día siguiente, no deseaba volver a la escuela y encontrarse con la pelirroja.

Se dispuso a pasar todo el tiempo que tenía esa tarde en cuarto cuando algo llamo su atención.

\- ¿Quién toca el timbre a estas horas?

Se preguntó con molestica mientras iba a abrir la puerta. Al abrir ligeramente se percató de la persona que estaba afuera.

\- Nozomi ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ara… Nicocchi, solo vine a ver porque no habías ido a la escuela, todas estaban preocupadas ¿Sabes?

\- Ok, ok solo diles a las chicas que tuve un resfriado y se acabó.

Nico se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero un pie evito que se cerrara.

\- Ese resfrió no se llamará por si acaso Nishikino Maki.

Ante la mención del nombre de la pelirroja un sonrojo inundo el rostro de Nico.

\- No molestes tetona, no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

\- Ara… solo quería saber cómo estas, ¿somos amigas no?

Nico solo miro con desgano a la peli morada para luego suspirar.

\- De acuerdo, pasa.

\- Gracias Nicocchi.

Nico abre la puerta para permitir que Nozomi pase.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto, ah nadie no molestara.

Nico se dirige a su cuarto junto con Nozomi, pasando por donde estaban sus hermanos y luego de que ellos saludaran a Nozomi siguieron su camino.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto de Nico, esta se sentó en su cama mientras Nozomi estaba parada frente ella.

Un silencio inundo el cuarto, Nico evitaba mirar a Nozomi a los ojos y esta solo miraba tiernamente a su amiga.

\- Y bueno… ¿me dirás que paso?

Nico solo se quedó en silencio un pequeño momento para solo lanzarse sobre Nozomi para abrazarla mientras sus lágrimas nuevamente caían por su blanco rostro. Nozomi correspondió el abrazo de la pelinegra mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda mientras con la otra sobaba su cabellera negra.

\- Desquítate todo lo que quieras, estoy aquí.

Después de unos momentos Nico se calmó y rompió el abrazo para limpiarse las lágrimas y ver a Nozomi.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Un poco…

\- Ahora me dirás que paso.

Nico empezó a contarle lo que paso ese día y aunque le dolía volver a decir las palabras que maki le dijo era algo que recordaba muy bien, Nozomi solo la miraba comprensiva y espera que su amiga pudiera terminar de hablar sin que comenzara a llorar.

\- ya veo… Maki-chan no fue muy amable al decir eso.

\- Eso ya lo sé… ya sabía que era densa pero no esperaba que dijera esas cosas.

\- Pero tu también casi la golpeas, me alegra que te contuvieras.

\- ¡Es que ya no lo soporte! Esa niña engreída que se cree para hablarme así después de todo lo que hice.

\- Pero aun así las amas mucho ¿No?

Nico se quedó por un momento en silencio.

\- ¿Tiene sentido seguir amando a alguien que desprecio a si mis sentimientos?

\- Ella no desprecio tus sentimientos, ni si quiera la nota.

Dijo Nozomi en tono de burla.

\- lo digo en serio. – _Refuto Nico. –_ Ella dijo que le molestaba estar cerca mío y que no le parezco atractiva, nunca le gustaría.

\- Eso no es cierto. – _Dijo calmadamente Nozomi. –_ Es verdad que dijo eso, pero tú sabes que tan tsundere es no lo dijo enserio.

\- Pues no parecía que fuera mentira.

\- Solo tienes que comprenderla.

\- Ella tiene mucha más confianza contigo no me deja comprenderla.

Nico miraba con un poco de molestia a su amiga, le molestaba y le daba celos que Nozomi fuera más cercana a la pelirroja que ella. Últimamente maki parecía estar más cerca a Nozomi que de costumbre siempre paraban juntas y eso le molestaba, Nozomi sabía de sus sentimientos por Maki, ella era la única que lo sabía y le apoyaba, pero en esos casos más parecía su rival que otra cosa. Pero aun así ella siempre le daba ánimos para demostrar sus sentimientos por Maki.

\- No es que me tenga más confianza es otra cosa.

\- ¿otra cosa?

\- No es algo que deba decirte.

\- No importa, pero te parece bien que Maki se te acerque tanto.

\- Uhm? ¿de qué hablas?

\- Eli no se molestará de que ella se te acerque tanto.

\- Uhm… - _Nozomi puso un dedo en su mentón. –_ No lo creo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿No te preocupa que la chica que te gusta pueda sospechar algo equivocado?

\- No te preocupes por eso. – _Sonrió. –_ después de todo Elicchi y yo ya…

\- Sabes no importa tú y Eli son un caso muy complicado.

\- Bueno, pero volviendo al tema, no deberías desanimarte por eso.

\- ¿Crees que debería seguir intentándolo?

\- Claro.

\- Es fácil decirlo, ¿Qué tienes tu que yo no tenga para que Maki-chan siempre este contigo?

\- Te podría decir dos grandes cosas que tengo y que tu no, pero eso hace que Maki-chan siempre este conmigo.

\- Sigue presumiendo tus pechos, algún día me crecerán los míos también.

\- Esperare eso ansiosa. - _Dijo Nozomi riendo._

Pasaron un buen rato hablando de la situación de Nico, Nozomi insistía en que no se rindiera, pero era difícil para Nico, realmente le afecto lo que Maki dijo

\- Bueno nos vemos mañana Nicocchi.

Dijo Nozomi saliendo de la casa de Nico.

\- Ok, pero no se… me sentiré incomoda al estar con ella, ya no creo que sea lo mismo.

\- Solo se tu misma, nos vemos.

Nozomi empezó a alejarse.

\- ¡Espera!

Dijo Nico.

\- Gracias, Nozomi.

Nozomi sonrió a su amiga.

\- De nada, para eso somos amigas ¿no?

Dicho esto, Nozomi se empezó a ir dejando a Nico en el marco de su puerta, pensado. Nozomi tenía razón, no debía rendirse, decidió dar un último esfuerzo e intentarlo de nuevo y con ese ánimo se hecho a dormir.

Al día siguiente Nico se levantó algo desganada, sus deseos de volver a la escuela no eran tan altos, no quería encontrase con maki, pero ya le había a Nozomi que iría, así que se vistió y fue a la escuela.

Una vez ahí se dirigió lo más rápido posible a su salón para evitar encontrase con Maki una vez ahí, no salió por todo el día, se encontró con Eli y Nozomi quienes le saludaron.

Una vez terminada las clases se dirigió a paso lento al salón del club, hoy abría practica y tenía que estar ahí. Al llegar al salón se encontró con una cabellera roja y nuevamente como ese fatídico día, violeta se encontró con rojo un silencio se formó, Nico se quedó en la puerta sin saber que hacer o decir y Maki estaba de la misma manera. Solo con verla sentía mucho dolor en su pecho y las palabras que le dijo venían a su cabeza y el enojo crecía en ella.

\- Hola.

Dijo maki desviando su mirada rompiendo el silencio que ambas.

\- Hola… Nishikino.

Maki volteo con una mirada confundida, no creía lo que había escuchar ¿Acaso Nico la llamo por su apellido? Nico comenzó a caminar sin importarlo el estado de Maki para luego sentarse en su lugar.

\- Nico-chan…

\- Creí que te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre nunca más.

Dijo Nico, no lo podía evitar su sola presencia hacia enojar.

\- De acuerdo… Yazawa-sempai.

No volvieron dirigirse la palabra. Poco a poco las chicas empezaron a llegar y comenzaron las practicas.

\- Bien comencemos por el estiramiento. – _Dijo eli. –_ formen parejas y háganlo.

Poco a poco se fueron formando las parejas. Pero esta vez Nico formo pareja con Eli ya que Maki decidió ir con Nozomi. Cada una empezó a hacer los estiramientos y Nico no podía evitar mirar hacia donde estaba la pelirroja junto con Nozomi. Las veía conversar o bueno Maki hablaba, pero se veía triste su semblante era de dolor y Nozomi la escuchaba. Durante toda la practica fue así, las veía conversar reír, y los celos crecían en ella.

\- ¿Pasa algo Nico?

\- No te molesta?

\- Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo cercana que son Maki y Nozomi

\- Ah eso, no me molesta.

\- ¿En serio? ¿La chica por la que babeas esta melosa con otra y no te molesta?

Eli se sonrojo fuertemente ante el comentario de Nico.

\- Sabes olvídalo.

Después todo en la práctica fue normal.

Bueno chicas eso es todo por hoy.

Eli daba por terminado la práctica y todas las chicas se empezaron a ir.

\- Elicchi vamos por un parfairt.

Dijo Nozomi enlazando se brazo con el de Eli haciendo que esta se sonroje. De igual manera las chicas de segundo empezaron a irse juntas.

\- Kayo-chin, vamos también a comer nya!

Dijo rin abrazando a Hanayo.

\- B-Bueno… vamos.

-Yey! ¡Vamos por el ramen nya!

Dijo de manera muy alegre.

\- Maki-chan también nos acompañas verdad?

\- Eh?

Dijo Maki sorprendida al ser también víctima de un abrazo de Rin. Ella solo miro a Nico quien miraba la escena y esta solo desvió su mirada.

\- Lo siento Rin-chan, maki-chan ira conmigo y Elicchi.

Nozomi apareció y tomo del hombro a Rin quien se separó para luego irse con Hanayo.

\- Entonces vámonos.

\- De acuerdo

Dijo Maki siguiendo a Nozomi para luego también entrelazar su brazo con el de la peli morada causando en Nico unos grandes celos.

\- Nozomi traidora.

Dijo Nico yéndose a su casa. Una vez ahí rápidamente se metió en su cuarto, sabía que era mala idea ir a la escuela no solo su relación con maki había empeorado, y lo peor es que era su culpa, sino que la vio irse con Nozomi lo cual le mencionaba. Recordó lo que Nozomi le dijo ayer de no rendirse, pero sentía que era muy difícil.

Nico se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a un espejo que tenía en su cuarto el cual reflejaba todo su cuerpo.

\- " _Te podría decir dos grandes cosas que tengo y que tu no". –_ Nico puso sus manos en su pecho para luego bajar la mirada triste.

\- Tal vez le gusten las chicas como Nozomi, por eso siempre para con ella.

El tono triste de Nico notaba cada vez más su dolor.

\- ella dijo que sea yo mismo, pero eso no está funcionando…

Alzo su mirada para verse.

\- ¿En que podría parecer a Nozomi?

Nico se miraba fijamente encontrar la repuesta a su pregunta y después de unos minutos se empezaron iluminar y una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro.

\- Ya se! ¡Ya lo tengo!

Dijo saltando de alegría.

\- Así voy a poder parecerme a esa pechugona y llamar la atención de Maki-chan.

Y con esa determinación Nico empezó a poder en práctica su plan, su último esfuerzo con tener el corazón de la pelirroja.

.

.

.

Un mes después.

Se encontraban Hanayo, Rin y Maki en el salón del club pasando el rato ay que sus clases habían terminado temprano debido a que uno de los profesores se enfermó y decidieron pasar el rato en el club, para esperar a que vengan sus sempai.

\- Ya se están demorando mucho nya.

\- Recién acaban de salir seguro ya están llegando.

\- Hanayo tiene razón nosotros fuimos quienes salimos temprano.

Dijo Maki sin mover su mirada del libro que reía.

\- Buenos días!

Dijo una alegre honoka abriendo la puerta.

\- ¡Honoka! ¡No grites así cuando entres!

Regaño Umi entrando junto con Kotori.

\- Lo siento es que estoy alegre de que ya va a comenzar la práctica.

Las de primero soltaron una pequeña risa por lo que dijo Honoka. El tiempo pasaba y las chicas conversaban esperando a las de tercero. En ese instante se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una rubia junto a una peli morada.

\- Vaya chicas ya llegaron, y temprano que milagro.

Dijo Nozomi.

\- Que mala eres Nozomi-chan.

Se quejó Honoka.

\- Are y Nicocchi?

\- Pensé que estaba con ustedes.

Dijo umi.

\- No, estaba en el salón, pero se fue rápido.

\- Que raro.

\- Tu sabes algo Maki-chan

Dijo Kotori mirando a Maki.

\- Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que saber dónde está?

\- Es verdad, ustedes ya no son tan unidas nya.

Ante el comentario de Rin esta solo se ganó una fría mirada de Maki asustándola.

\- P-Perdón.

\- Mah, mah solo queda esperar.

\- Jum! Da igual donde este, no me importa además…

Pero antes de terminar la puerta del club se abrió llamando la atención de todas, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a la persona que estaba ahí. Unos largos cabellos negros caían en forma de dos coletas bajas mientras otros dos mechones de cabellos caían por un blanco rostro, ya no llevaba su saco de la preparatoria sino solo su polera rosa y maquillada de tal manera de que se notara lo más natural posible. Dando a notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- ¿Qué pasa tengo algo en la cara?

Dijo entrando a salón del club y sentándose en su lugar de presidenta.

Nadie podía creer lo que veía, en especial maki que su mirada estaba muy centrada en su sempai.

\- Nico-chan…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui nomas, espero que les haya gustado si tienen algun comentario diganmelo para ir mejorando y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos como estan, si si lo se LO SE, demore bastante para poder terminar de escribir este cap pero ustedes saben el trabajo y los estudios son algo que roba mucho tiempo, pero aqui esta el cap 2 de este fic de 3 capitulos, me salio algo largo pero bueno al menos sirve para compensar el tiempo que no subi nada, espero que lo puedan disfrutar.**

 **Y como siempre Love Live y su personajes son propiedad de bla bla bla...**

 **Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo.**

* * *

\- ¡N-Nico-chan!

Exclame nerviosamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Maki-chan? Dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme.

Nico-chan me miraba algo confundida y no era para menos, le había citado para que venga a la azotea antes de que las demás vinieran.

\- Bueno… veras…

\- ¿Si?

Nico-chan tenía su mirada fija en mi causando que mis nervios crecieran más, se me hacía muy difícil mirarla a los ojos y más por lo que tenía que decirle.

\- Etto… yo…

Cada vez se hacía más difícil decir las palabras. Ahh, si sigo así no podré decirle nada y las chicas ya deben estar a punto de llegar.

\- Mou, dilo de una vez, que tan difícil puede ser lo que tienes que decir.

No ayudaba que Nico-chan dijera eso de manera arrogante y con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Oh, no será acaso que al gran Maki-chan cayó ante los encantos de la gran Nico y quiere declarárseme.

Ahora estoy completamente segura de que mi rostro esta tan rojo como mi cabello y mi corazón latía tan rápido que pareciese como si en cualquier momento fuera a detenerse. Espera… este es el momento, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- ¿Y-Y que s-si fuera así?

Dije aun sin levantar la mirada.

\- Eh?

Fue lo único que escuche, pero con eso bastaba, rápidamente y aun con nervios levante mi rostro para ver el de ella. Podía ver que no se lo esperaba, lucia…confundida.

\- Nico-chan yo…

Es ahora o nunca, respire profundamente y la mire fijamente, lo voy a decir, cierro los ojos fuertemente mientras dejaba salir mis sentimientos

\- ¡Yo te a…

\- ¡espera!

¿acaso Nico-chan me detuvo? Pero ¿Por qué? Abrí mis ojos y vi a Nico-chan, pero su rostro mostraba confusión, pero también desagrado.

\- Nee, Maki-chan ¿estas bromeando verdad?

Sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mí, Nico-chan dio unos pasos atrás alejándose de mi aun con esa expresión de desagrado. Intente acercarme a ella, pero cada vez que daba un paso para acercarme ella seguía retrocediendo.

\- Nico-chan… ¿Por qué…?

\- ¡No te me acerques!

Sentí una fuerte opresión en mi pecho por lo que Nico-chan, la miré sorprendida mostrando mi dolor.

\- Maki-chan yo… no… tengo esos gustos ¿sabes?

Sentí que mis piernas perdían fuerzas. Nico-chan lo decía como si fuera un bicho raro.

\- Pe-pero yo pensé… bueno Nozomi me dijo que tu…

\- ¿Nozomi? Esa idiota me la va a pagar.

No soporte más y caí sobre mis piernas sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Además… yo ya tengo a alguien que amo.

Ya no los soporte y mis lágrimas empezaron a caer.

\- Y bueno… ya es mi novio así que…

No quería escucharlo no quería escuchar esa frase de sus labios.

\- No puedo corresponderte.

Nico-chan paso por mi costado sin impórtale mis lágrimas y mi dolor solo voltee mi cabeza para ver su espalda mientras se iba de la azotea.

\- Vuelve… Nico-chan… VUELVE!

.

\- NO!

Mi respiración estaba agitada, mire alrededor pero no era la azotea era un cuarto y yo estoy en… ¿Mi cama?

\- ¿Era…un sueño?

Un sueño, pero se sentía tan real. Con una de mis manos toque mi pecho y este aún seguía latiendo tan fuerte como en ese sueño también sentí algo húmedo en mi rostro y con mi otra mano toque mi rostro.

\- ¿Lagrimas?

No, no puede ser realmente me puse a llorar. Rápidamente con mis mangas limpie las lágrimas de mi rostro y mire a el reloj que tenía al costado de mi cama y vi la hora, aún falta para que comience las clases, así que me levante con dirección al baño, necesitaba darme una ducha para calmarme.

Luego de salir del baño me cambié, comí y Salí para la escuela. En todo el camino a la escuela mi mente estaba enfocada en ese tonto sueño.

Por mucho que me costó aceptarlo, estaba enamorada de mi senpai. Aun no puedo creer como me enamore de alguien tan irritante como ella, Nozomi dice que era porque los opuestos se atraen, pero seguro lo dijo por molestar. Pero pienso en su sonrisa, no en la que usa cuando dice su Nico Nico Nii sino en la real, una sonrisa que me llega de felicidad con solo verla así, esa fue la que me hizo caer ante ella, su tenacidad, sus hermosos ojos rubíes que me atrapan en un gran laberinto del que no puedo escapar, sus negros cabellos cuando son movidos por el viento y su bella piel blanca, luce tan frágil por fuera, pero es una pequeña demonio por dentro.

Solo recordar cómo me di cuenta hace que sonría. Pase muchos días intentando negarlo, cada vez que estaba con ella me ponía nerviosa, sé que no soy tan buena expresando lo que siento, pero cuando estoy con ella esa incapacidad se multiplica por 10 y a pesar de que discutimos siempre no podía molestarme con ella, la necesitaba, ahora no puedo pensar un día a día sin esa pequeña senpai. Y hubo alguien quien me ayudo bastante, Nozomi me ayudo a darme cuenta de estos sentimientos y aceptarlos. He llegado a confiar mucho en ella, la considero una hermana mayor. Todavía recuerdo ese día que Nozomi junto con Eli me encerraron en su cuarto y Nozomi me amenazo con tocar mis pechos sino aceptaba mis sentimientos por Nico-chan, al final lo acepte y desde ese día Nozomi insiste en que me declare. Pero después de ese sueño, la verdad que no quiero hacerlo.

\- Declararme…

Me detuve.

\- ¿Y si… Nico-chan me dice lo mismo que en el sueño?

Inconscientemente las palabras de Nico-chan en ese sueño vinieron a mi mente. ¿y si no tiene esos gustos?, tener estos gustos es algo raro y si ella no lo ve bien. No quiero que me mire como lo hizo en el sueño. Pero Nozomi siempre me dice que ella siente algo por mí, eso me hace tener esperanza, pero y si no es así, ¿Lo arriesgare todo por una suposición? La verdad no quiero arriesgarme a perder esa poca confianza que tengo con ella.

\- ¿Pero si acepta?

El calor inundo mis mejillas al pensar en eso, que Nico-chan aceptara ser mi novia sería lo mejor que me pasaría. Con solo imaginarnos tomándonos de la mano, saliendo en citas y… besándonos hacia que mi corazón lata locamente. Pero…

\- _Además… yo ya tengo a alguien que amo._

Nuevamente me detuve al pensar en eso. Un dolor en mi pecho se hacía presente al recordarlo, la verdad no había considerado esa posibilidad. Sabía que tanto Eli y Umi eran muy populares en la escuela, ya que en varias ocasiones les llegaban cartas de amor, Nico-chan nunca menciono nada con respecto a eso y conociéndola estaría alardeando sobre ello, por eso siempre supuse que no tendría a nadie. Pero y si lo tiene, solo imaginar a Nico-chan sonrojarse ante alguien más, me hacía enfurecerme, vaya parece que soy muy celosa, pero es que nadie tiene derecho a estar tan cerca de mi Nico-chan. Con solo pensar que un chico quiera conquistarla me hace tener las ganas de patearle tan duro, que lo dejaría sin hijos para siempre. Celos y enojo era lo que siento, pero lo que más siento es… miedo.

Aun con todos estos sentimientos alborotando mi corazón llegué a la escuela y me dirigí a mi salón encontrándome con Hanayo y Rin. Los profesores dictaban sus clases de manera normal pero mi mente estaba en esa pelinegra y en el gran debate _"¿Habrá alguien en el corazón de Nico-chan?"_

El timbre sonó dando por finalizados las clases de ese día, aun irritada por esa posibilidad aliste mis cosas para poder ir al salón del club, les avise a Hanayo y Rin para poder ir juntas, pero ellas me dijeron que tenían unos asuntos importantes y demorarían, así que me fui sola hacia el club. Todo el trayecto las palabras de Nico-chan daba vueltas por mi cabeza, ya no lo soporta era tanto el temor que tenia de que me quitaran a Nico-chan que me hacía enojar.

Al llegar, note que no había nadie así que me senté en una de las sillas y saque un libro que tenía y me dispuse a leerlo en un intento de sacar de mi cabeza toda esa ira que tenía, pero por más que lo intentaba, no salía de mi cabeza para nada, solo leía el libro de manera superficial, mi mente solo estaba en ella.

No paso mucho tiempo y escuche ña puerta abrirse supongo que es Hanayo y Rin, pero no dieron que demorarían, bueno no importa, así que seguí leyendo el libro, pero sentí una mirada, así que dirigí mi vista a la puerta para ver quien me miraba.

\- _¿Nico-chan?_

Pensé al verla ahí parada viéndome con esos ojos rubíes que me volvieron a meter en un laberinto. Se veía diferente, muy diferente, ella siempre ha sido linda, pero ahora se veía hermosa, muy hermosa, sé que Nico-chan siempre usa maquillaje, pero siempre me gustó más cuando no los hacía, pero esta vez, supera a cualquier vez que veía a Nico-chan, su rostro se notaba muy suave y blanco con cierto rubor que apareció en sus mejillas, cosa que me pareció muy lindo y sus rosados labios, ahh realmente quiero probarlos, pero debía calmarme, no se debe dar cuenta de esa manera que la amo.

\- Vaya, así que solo estas tu Maki-chan.

Dijo luego de terminar nuestro contacto visual y entrando en el salón, yo la seguía con la mirada era como un imán a mis ojos no podía dejar de verla caminar hasta sentarse en su lugar como presidenta, los nervios crecían dentro de mí y mi cara se iba sonrojando, pero debía disimular.

\- Si, bueno… Hanayo y Rin están ocupadas y las demás también así que van a demorar.

Dije disimulando mi nerviosismo e intentado nuevamente volver a mi lectura o bueno a mi intento de lectura. Paso varios minutos en silencio, ya ni siquiera leía solo miraba la página intentando controlar mis nervios e iniciar una conversación con Nico-chan, pero es tan difícil, porque tiene que ponerme tan nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo Maki-chan?

Nico-chan se puso muy cerca de mí, hasta podía sentir como su aliento tocaba mi oreja y mi mejilla, me sonroje mucho ante este acercamiento y desvié mi mirada par que no lo notara, no sé qué está pasando con Nico-chan, hoy esta rara, no estoy acostumbrada a que actué tan cercana conmigo, no sé qué responder, solo espero no decir tonterías.

\- Un libro, ¿Qué no ves?

Genial, lo primero que digo y lo primero que hago, ahh, pero no puedo controlarme, nunca he sido tan sincera con mis sentimientos y casi nunca digo lo que siento pero que Nico-chan este aquí hace que mi mente se quede en blanco y no sé qué decir. Ahora se va a molestar y vamos a comenzar a pelear como siempre.

\- Claro que lo veo, pero me preguntaba qué clase de libro era.

¿No se molestó? Nico-chan actúa raro, ¿Y porque tanto el interés en lo que leo?, Pero de qué trata lo que leo, ni siquiera me acuerdo. Solo su presencia hace que me olvide de todo, pero debo responder algo, pero no le quiero decir que prácticamente no prestaba atención a lo que leía por pensar en ella.

\- N-Nada que te importe.

Otra vez, no estoy pensando lo que estoy diciendo, espero que Nico-chan no se moleste tanto.

\- Va-vamos dime que es, de repente si me interesa.

Nico-chan comenzó a acercase a mí su rostro se acercaba mucho al mío y su pecho tocaba mi espalda y a pesar de que no tiene tanto, me ponía los pelos de punta. No puedo soportarlo me estoy muriendo de nervios, tengo que alejar a Nico-chan de mi antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepentiré.

\- ¡Ah, basta!

Dije en voz fuerte a lo que Nico-chan retrocedió, ya está, no voy a aguantar si esta tan cerca.

\- ¡Que molesta eres, te dije que no te incumbe! ¡Y aléjate de mí, me molesta que estés cerca mío!

Noto como Nico-chan se voltea y recién caigo en lo que le dije, felicidades Maki nuevamente dijiste algo así, no puedes ser honesta por una vez en tu vida. Seguí viendo a mi senpai, ella está actuando raro talvez deba preguntarle el porqué.

\- Estas actuando raro Nico-chan, ¿Qué te pasa?

Dije preocupada por ella.

\- Nee… Nico-chan tú...

Ella solo volteo, pero tenía su mirada baja ocultado por su sedoso cabello negro.

\- Yo… la verdad es que…

¿Ella? ¿No será que? No puede ser, la veo morderse el labio como si no pudiera decir lo que tenía en mente y luego me miro con esos ojos rubíes seriamente.

\- Maki-chan… yo… te…

Veía como Nico-chan temblaba y una expectación creció en mí, quería saber lo que me diría, siento que mis piernas me tiemblan, el solo pensar que quizá Nico-chan pueda decirme esas palabras que tanto he querido escuchar hace que mi cuerpo tiemble. Cierro los ojos esperando que diga lo que tiene que decir incluso si no es lo que yo pienso.

\- ¡Maki-chan ya llegamos nya!

El sonido de la puerta y más aún esa inconfundible voz llamo nuestra atención, Rin y Hanayo habían llegado, pero no se supone que tenían que hacer cosas importantes y que demorarían, de verdad llegas en un momento bastante inoportuno.

\- Hanayo, Rin acaso no tenían varias cosas que hacer y estarían muy ocupadas.

Dije algo molesta por la interrupción que hizo.

\- No te molestes Maki-chan solo lo terminamos rápido y vinimos nya.

Dijo rin, pero solo se ganó una mirada furiosa de mi parte.

\- No será que… - Hanayo me miro para luego mirar a Nico-chan. - …interrumpimos algo.

Sentí como el calor invadía mis mejillas ante lo que dijo, vaya que interrumpió algo o bueno espero que lo que quiera decirme Nico-chan era lo que estaba pensando.

\- Entonces si interrumpimos algo nya.

Rin solo sonreía a lo cual solo se ganó un golpe de mi parte que aún estaba avergonzada por lo que dijo.

\- Maki-chan eso dolió nya.

Dijo Rin yéndose atrás de Hanayo para que no le de los otros golpes que tenía bien merecido.

\- Eso es solo por qué dices tonterías.

Dijo aun sonrojada.

\- Solo estaba preguntando a Nico-chan porque hoy actúa extraña.

\- Oe yo no estoy actuando extraña.

Se quejó Nico-chan.

\- Maki-chan, Maki-chan…

Dijo rin acercándose a mi casi como saltando.

¿No te parece que Nico-chan está muy bonita hoy nya?

Eso me sorprendió, solo voltee a ver a Nico-chan, era más que obvio que se veía hermosa, creo que esa palabra se quedaría corta, aunque no creo que lo pueda decir.

\- Nico-chan dijo que era unos nuevos cosméticos que compro. – Dijo Hanayo. – Hubo una razón para usarlo?

Eso llamo mi atención, ¿Una razón? Nico-chan lo estaba usando para una razón en específico. Algo dentro de mi empezaba a crecer, era preocupación, que Nico-chan use maquillaje era algo que todas en µ´s sabían qué hacía, pero esta vez lo hacía por algo en específico. Rápidamente vino a mi ese maldito sueño, ¿Y si Nico-chan lo hacía por alguien en especial? Va a pasar lo mismo que en mi sueño, sentía como mi pecho me dolía y cada vez me molestaba más.

\- ¡No es nada! de eso deja de decir tonterías Rin.

Un gran sonroja se notaba en el rostro de Nico-chan y mi corazón se comprimió al verlo, ella lo estaba haciendo por alguien, entonces si tiene a alguien que le gusta, auch sí que duele y mucho, me sentía molesta muy molesta, de verdad quería golpear a ese idiota que hace que Nico-chan se sonroje así. Presioné mis puños muy fuertes, malditos celos que hacen que actué así.

Nico-chan volteo a verme y al parecer noto mi molestia, era imposible que no se notase. No me mires con esos ojos, cada vez me irritas más, quiero salir de aquí, correr lo más rápido que pueda y desahogar ese dolor que tenía en mi pecho.

\- N-no es lo que piensas Maki-chan yo solo…

\- No tienes por qué explicarme nada.

No digas eso.

\- No… pero…

Ves, la haces sufrir no digas nada tonto.

\- N-no es lo que piensas Maki-chan yo solo…

\- ¡Ahh!, ¡que molesta eres!

Nico-chan se sobresaltó cuando alce mi voz, veía su rostro asustado.

\- No me interesa el por qué lo haces.

Basta, no sigas.

\- Ni tampoco me interesa en lo más mínimo para quien lo haces.

No es eso lo que quiero decir, pero no puedo decirle la verdad, maldito orgullo, malditos celos solo me está haciendo decir tonterías a Nico-chan.

\- Cállate…

Estaba lastimando a Nico-chan, se notaba era diferente en que nos peleábamos, ella ocultaba su vista con su cabello evitando mirarme a los ojos.

\- Es más, hasta siento lastima por el desafortunado por quien haces eso…

Bien que quiero ser yo por quien lo haces.

\- En serio… detente… por favor.

Hazle caso, por una vez en mi maldita vez se honesta Maki, no digas más, no digas algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

\- ¿Quién puede pensar que eres hermosa? Pareces un payaso con tanto maquillaje, se te ve ridícula.

De inmediato sentí como era jalada del cuello de mi camisa hacia adelante, fue tan rápido, solo vi a Nico-chan confundida porque era ella quien me jalo, pude notar que Hanayo y Rin también lo estaban, vi a Nico-chan otra vez y su mirada estaba oculta entre su cabello, pero noté algo más, uno de sus manos se levantaba apretándolo en… ¿Un puño?, Nico-chan iba a golpearme.

Poco a poco lo iba subiendo mientras yo la miraba, no lo hará ella no lo haría ¿O sí? ¿No sería lo más obvio que lo hiciera no? Después de todo lo que le dije, tal vez sea algo justo recibir ese golpe por ser tan deshonesta y por hacerle daño. Cerré mis ojos, esperando el golpe que justamente merecía.

\- Eres… de lo peor.

A pesar de ser un suave susurro, la manera como lo dijo hizo que abriera los ojos y la viera, su mirada fija en mí solo denotaba una cosa, dolor, su puño ya no estaba alzado y grandes lagrimas caían por su hermoso rostro. No sabía que decir, ¿qué podía hacer en ese momento? No era mi intención hacerla llorar, no me gustaba verla así, me sentía estúpida, yo era la causante de esas lágrimas. Quería abrazarla, pedirle perdón por ser una idiota, pero no podía, mi cuerpo no se movía y de mi boca no salía palabra alguna por más que lo intentara.

\- Nico-chan yo…

\- No me hables…

Me corto con una voz débil y temblorosa mientras aun me seguía mirando.

\- Ni… me llame por mi nombre… nunca más.

Mi pecho se contrajo, ¿No llamarla por su nombre? No quiero, eso es lo único que hace que sea cercana a ella, no quiero dejar de decir su bello nombre. ¿Eso significa que ya quiere que seamos cercanas? Mi pecho comenzó a dolerme, o ¿Ya no quiere que seamos amigas? El dolor se multiplico al pensar eso, no quiero alejarme de ella, no quiero ser distante a ella, quiero estar siempre a su lado, llamarla por su nombre y que me llame por el mío.

\- Nico-chan…

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS POR MI NOMBRE!

Me asuste por el grito de Nico-chan y nuevamente el dolor en mi pecho crecía, nunca ella me había gritado de esa manera, soy tan estúpida la he lastimado de verdad, esto ya no es como cualquier simple discusión que teníamos.

\- Fui una ingenua…

Dijo Nico-chan soltándome.

\- Al pensar que podrías sentir… lo mismo que yo.

¿Qué dijo? ¿Sentir lo mismo que ella? Me quede en blanco cuando escuche eso de Nico-chan, que siente Nico-chan por mí. Un rayo de esperanza creció en mí, esperanza de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos. De poder escapar de esa horrible pesadilla que me atormenta.

\- Te odio.

Estoy segura que ahora si se escuchó como mi corazón se empezó a romper, mis piernas empezaron a temblar amenazando con dejarme caer todo mientras veía a Nico-chan corría dejando el salón.

\- Nico-chan estaba llorando nya.

No hice mucho caso de lo que Rin dijo, solo veía la puerta por donde salió mi amada pelinegra, quien con solo dos palabras rompió mi corazón, quiera llorar, realmente quería llorar como una niña, pero no podía hacerlo, mi orgullo no me permite llorar frente a mis amigas, quienes me miraban esperando que diga algo, pero no confiaba en mi voz sentía que si hablaba soltaría las lágrimas que tanto esfuerzo me está costando evitar que caigan.

Solo pude ocultar mi mirada e ir a sentarme y tomar el libro que estaba leyendo disimulando mi dolor y mis ganas de seguir. Escuche abrirse la puerta y mire rápidamente esperando ver a Nico-chan, pero solo vi a Honoka.

\- Vimos a Nico-chan salir del salón corriendo ¿Paso algo?

\- Honoka-chan…

Hanayo me miraba como si esperara una confirmación para que contara lo que paso.

\- Ara, parece que alguien hizo que Nicocchi se molestara.

Nozomi junto con Eli aparecieron tambien y me miraban esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Maki-chan podrías decirnos lo que paso?...

Nozomi a pesar de que sonríe se nota que estaba molesta, eran pocas las veces que pasaba, pero cuando lo hacía era alguien de temer.

Me mantuve en silencio por unos segundos, pero ellas me seguían mirando esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Y bien nos dirás que paso?

Nozomi sonaba un poco impaciente.

\- ¿N-No sé de qué hablas?

\- Nicocchi, se iría corriendo por nada y mucho menos llorando.

Nuevamente vino a mí la imagen de Nico-chan llorando, no pude evitar sentir un dolo muy agudo que solo empeoro al recordar esas dos palabras que destruyo mi corazón

\- ¡Maki-chan vamos dinos que paso!

Dijo Honoka, pero no le prestaba atención, veía como tambien Eli y Umi me hablaban algo serias, Kotori estaba hablando con Hanayo y Rin, seguramente les estaba contando que había pasado, pero yo solo pensaba en mi senpai, mis esperanzas de que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos se esfumaron con tan solo esas dos palabras. Dije estupideces y la lastime ¿Pero… que me odie? ¿De verdad me odia? No puede ser, sé que a veces discutimos, pero es porque no sé cómo hablarle, me pongo nerviosa con solo estar con ella y no puedo decirle lo que siento en verdad. Pensar que me odia hace que los pedazos de mi corazón roto se hagan añicos, vi como las chicas cambiaron sus miradas serias a confundidas y preocupadas, incluso Hanayo, Rin y Kotori dejaron de hablar para verme de la misma manera solo sentía algo húmedo bajando por mis mejillas

\- Maki-chan ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Qué paso?

¿Estoy llorando? Con una de mis manos toque mi mejilla para que comprar que era cierto, lagrimas caían sin cesar por mi rostro, reí dentro de mí misma, al parecer mi cuerpo no soporto el dolor y ha comenzado a demostrarlo sin poder evitarlo, creo que ya no debo ocultarlo, tal vez sea buena idea ser honesta esta vez y mostrar lo que siento.

Así que solo, sonreí levemente y comencé a llorar en un intento de liberarme del dolor que inundaba mi cuerpo y mi corazón, llevé mis manos a mi rostro y mi llanto comenzó a inundar el salón del club.

En medio de mi llanto, sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban y sentí un reconfortante calor alejé mis manos de mi rostro y vi a Nozomi abrazándome, lentamente correspondí el abrazo de mi amiga, mientras liberaba todo mi dolor.

Paso un rato para que dejara de llorar y a pesar de que deje de hacerlo Nozomi aún me abrazaba, pero a pesar de lo reconfortante de ese abrazo tuve que terminarlo y a hacerlo pude notar las miradas preocupadas de mis amigas.

\- Maki-chan…. – _Honoka se acercó a mí. –_ Lo siento, no debí exigirte una respuesta así.

Honoka no tenía por qué disculparse, era yo la del problema, solo estaba preocupada por una amiga, era normal su reaccionar.

\- No te preocupes Honoka, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Mire a las chicas, no decían nada, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo.

\- Lo siento chicas, las hice preocupar, pero ya estoy mejor.

Las chicas empezaron a relajarse, eso era buena señal, al menos ya no están tan preocupadas.

\- Pero… creo que no es a nosotras a la que debas pedir disculpas.

Nozomi hablo llamando la atención de todas.

\- Es verdad… Maki-chan disculpa que lo repita pero que paso con Nico.

Dije Umi acercándose a mí.

Dude en decirles, pero con solo recordar lo que dijo me dan ganas de llorar y tambien un coraje, un coraje conmigo misma por sentirme así, quería olvidar, quería dejar de sentir este amor que acababa de hacerme llorar enfrente de mis amigas, no era correspondida ¿No es lo más obvio tratar de olvidar este sentimiento y seguir adelante? Solo debía actuar como antes, ocultar este dolor para protegerme.

-Solo discutí con ella, nada nuevo, ya saben cómo es ella.

Dije intentando restarle importancia.

\- No parecía lo normal… ella estaba llorando.

Dijo Kotori.

\- Maki-chan creo que debes ir a buscarla y pedirle disculpas.

Dirigí mi mirada a Nozomi y ella solo me miraba de una manera maternal. Algo en mi me decía que vaya y así lo hice, a pesar de que no quiera, de que mi orgullo me dijera que no nuevamente mi cuerpo actuaba solo, Salí rápido del cuarto del club y comencé a buscarla, corría y corría en dirección a su salón, al llegar no la vi, maldije por lo bajo y seguí corriendo, pero por más que la buscaba no la encontraba. De tanto correr ya mis piernas no podía seguir, así que fui al único lugar que podría estar, la azotea.

\- No esta…

Talvez ya fue a su casa. Lentamente empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia el club para recoger mis cosas para irme.

Al llegar abrí la puerta y las chicas aún estaban ahí y me esperaban expectantes.

\- La encontraste Maki.

Dijo Eli.

\- No parece que se fue…

Dije sonando algo decepcionada.

\- Quizá se fue a casa.

Agrego Hanayo.

\- Vas a ir a buscarla?

Pregunto Honoka, poniéndose enfrente mío.

¿Iría a buscarla a su casa? No lo sé, esa emoción que me incentivo Nozomi ya no estaba, estaba cansada y ¿qué le diría? No creo que un lo siento sea suficiente, aunque para mi debería bastar. Pero…tengo miedo de que me diga otra vez esa palabra. Vaya quiero llorar otra vez, realmente me dolió lo que dijo.

\- ¿Lo harás, Maki-chan?

\- P-Por que debería ir a su casa? Solo debo esperar hasta mañana y ahí lo arreglare.

Aunque no muy convencidas aceptaron eso y luego de un rato cada quien se fue a sus casas ya que la práctica se canceló.

\- Maki-chan ¿Puedo hablar contigo un ratito?

Nozomi me llamo antes de que pudiera salir de la escuela, ella estaba junto con Eli quien no decía nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nozomi?

\- ¿De verdad no vas a decirme cual fue el verdadero motivo de la discusión que tuviste con Nicocchi?

Ya no parecía molesta, se veía comprensiva como si supiera que yo tambien estoy sufriendo con todo esto. Pero…

\- Ya les dije solo fue una discusión normal, solo lo tomo muy a pecho.

\- No eres para nada sincera Maki.

\- Mira quien lo dice Eli.

Dije algo molesta.

\- Ya ya, no te metas con mi Elicchi de acuerdo.

Nozomi abrazo uno de los brazos de Eli acercándose provocando un sonrojo en ella, Eli es tan obvia.

\- Bueno como sea, me voy hoy ha sido un día pesado y quiero descansar.

\- Piénsalo mejor Maki-chan, nunca he visto a Nicocchi así…

Mientras caminaba Nozomi dijo aquello, Ya basta, solo quiero olvidar esto, me siento estúpida tanto por lo que hice y por lo que siento, quiero que esto pase de una vez. Pero no importa cuánto intente sacar de mi cabeza a Nico-chan llorando, no puedo, el dolor sigue ahí, quiero gritar, quiero ir donde Nico-chan y decirle que la amo, que fui una idiota que me perdone y que no quiero que me odie, quiero que me ame.

No sé en qué momento paso, pero llegue a mi casa y ya había entrado, salude mecánicamente a la señorita waki y fui a mi cuarto, le dije que no me viniese a buscar quiera estar sola.

Al entrar a mi cuarto cerré la puerta y me deje caer deslizándome por la puerta hasta estar en el piso y comencé a llorar, abrase mis piernas mientras mis lágrimas caían, no lo puedo evitar por mucho que no quiera llorar me es imposible no hacerlo. Lastime a Nico-chan y ella me dijo que me odiaba, ¿Cómo no sentirme destruida después de eso?

\- Hubiese preferido… que me golpearas

Puse mi mano en mi pecho en un intento inútil de aliviar mi dolor.

\- … A que me digas que me odias.

Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo mojando mis rodillas.

\- No sabes…

Apreté nuevamente mi pecho.

\- Cuanto me dolió que dijeras eso.

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? No lo sé, mire mi reloj y ya era de noche, al parecer me quede dormida mientras lloraba, pero ahora al menos me siento mejor para levantarme. Mientras me iba dirigiendo a mi cama para seguir durmiendo y acabar con este maldito día escuche golpes en mi puerta.

\- Señorita Maki, la cena ya está servida.

Quería decirle que no quería comer, pero estoy segura que se lo diría a mis padres y no estoy de humor para todas las preguntas que me harían.

\- Ok, bajo en un momento.

Me dispuse a cambiarme mi uniforme y bajé a comer. Luego de eso volví a mi cuarto y rápidamente me fui a dormir.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol en mi cara me desertaron, me levante y mire por la ventana, un día soleado, cielo despejado y un sol brillante, todo lo opuesto de cómo me siento, hubiera deseado que todo lo del día anterior hubiera sido un sueño, pero no fue así, era real totalmente real. Salí de mi cama y me fui al baño meditando en lo que haría en la escuela. ¿Cómo podría verla a la cara ahora? No quiero ir la escuela ella estará ahí y… nuevamente me dirá que me odia.

Una vez bañada y cambiada fui a desayunar, apenas comí un poco, no tenía hambre y me dirigí a la escuela, caminaba lentamente, unas ganas grandes de regresar me invadían, pero no debía hacerlo, sé que le que dije era ofensivo, pero ella tambien me dijo cosas ofensivas hasta intento golpearme, ella tambien tenía que disculparse, no solo yo,

Llegué a la escuela y rápidamente me fui a mi salón y me encontré con Rin y Hanayo.

\- Maki-chan…

Hanayo se acercó a mi cuando me vio, podía notar que su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

\- Hola. Hanayo, Rin.

Dije a mis amigas, pero al ver su reacción supe que no era lo que esperaban.

\- Maki-chan… ¿Ya estás bien? – Dijo Rin aun preocupada. – No se te escucha bien.

Me maldije internamente, aquí es donde se suponía que debía fingir que no me afectaba nada.

\- Estoy bien solo estoy con algo de sueño. – Dije poniendo una forzosa sonrisa. – Sentémonos de una vez ya va a comenzar las clases.

Pasé de largo de ambas con destino a mi carpeta, poco después ellas tambien lo hicieron, me sentí algo mal por tratarlas así pero no quiero hablar de ese tema.

Las clases seguían su curso, pero no estaba del todo concentrada, me gané un par de reprimendas de los profesores, intentaba prestar atención, pero no lo lograba todo pensamiento en mi mente se dirigía a mi senpai, ni siquiera me di cuenta que terminaron las clases y por inercia seguí a Rin y Hanayo hacia el salón del club.

Al abrí la puerta esperaba poder ver esa cabellera negra, pero solo había un aula vacía, como estaba mi corazón. Una vez dentro solo escucha como mis amigas hablaban de no sé qué cosa, estaba desconectada, poco a poco llegaban las chicas, pero ni rastro de Nico-chan. Una vez más se abrió la puerta y Nozomi y Eli se hicieron presente.

\- Bien ya estamos todas, vamos a practicar.

Dijo Eli.

\- Pero… y Nico-chan. – Pregunto Honoka. – No la he visto por ningún lado.

Las de tercero se quedaron en silencio y mirándose, aumentando la preocupación de todas en especial de mí, Nico-chan no ha venido y siento que es mi culpa.

\- Nico no vino hoy. – Sentencio Eli. – Su madre llamo a la escuela informando de que no vendría porque estaba mal de salud.

Eso era mentira, es por mi culpa y el hecho de que Nozomi no deje de mirarme solo confirma eso. Nadie dijo nada, era como si todas hubieran esperado que algo así pasaría, aunque eso no les quitaba la sorpresa en sus rostros.

\- Creo que debemos ir a visitarla.

El comentario de Honoka saco del trance a todas posaron su vista en ella incluyéndome.

\- Yo tambien pienso eso. - Agrego Eli. - Pero creo que en vez de ir todas juntas solo debería ir una de nosotras.

Que buena indirecta me das Eli.

\- ¿Solo una? - Pregunto Kotori. - No sería mejor ir todas, somos amigas de ella después de todo.

\- Es verdad… pero estoy segura que ustedes tienen cosas que hacer después de la práctica.

Eli no parecía querer ceder con respecto a eso, lo que dijo cayo apelo a varias de las chicas.

\- Honoka… - Llamo Umi asustando a la mencionada. - ¿No tenías que ayudar hoy a tu madre en la tienda?

Honoka palideció ante lo dicho por Umi, al parecer si estaba olvidando algo. Solo volteo para ver a su amiga quien lucía algo molesta

\- N-No me olvido nada…

\- No me mientas.

\- No te miento. - Refuto Honoka, pero Umi solo frunció el ceño asustando más a Honoka.

\- S-solo iba a ayudar hoy en la tienda. - Dijo resignada. - Pero Nico-chan es más importante.

\- No uses a Nico como excusa para evadir responsabilidades, ya quedaste con tus padres.

La tensión entre mis senpai se empezó a notar, Kotori intentaba calmar a Umi, pero sin éxito, vamos solo di tu "Onega" y ella va ceder rápido.

-Mah, mah chicas no peleen. - Nozomi se puso entre ellas. - Por eso sugerí que solo una vaya, así que dejen de discutir o les hare un Washi washi max a las dos.

Ambas amigas de la infancia palidecieron ante lo mencionado por Nozomi.

\- Esta bien, está bien solo no lo hagas por favor.

\- Pararemos, pero no hagas algo así de indecente.

Respondieron al unísono.

\- Así está mejor. - Sonrió Nozomi. - Honoka-chan, tienes que ir con tus padres, tu tambien Umi-chan seguro tienes cosas que hacer. - Nozomi volteo a ver a las demás. - Ustedes tambien.

\- Pero y Nico-chan?

\- No te preocupes, alguien ira a verla. - Dijo Nozomi volviendo a mirarme.

\- "Ni siquiera lo pienses". - Dije internamente al descifrar lo que quería decir con su mirada.

Luego de un rato hablando sobre la visita a Nico-chan fuimos a la azotea para practicar, una vez terminada la practica cada una de las chicas se fue retirando a su casa dejándonos a Eli, Nozomi y a mí. Un silencio se hizo presente mientras intentaba evitar ver a mis senpai. Luego de un rato me di media vuelta y empecé a alejarme con dirección a mi casa.

\- ¿A dónde vas Maki-chan?

Ante la pregunta de Nozomi, me detuve, nos es como que haya caminado mucho así que, Nozomi no alzo mucho la voz.

\- A mi casa.

Dije secamente.

\- ¿No iras a verla?

No iba a voltear sino ella como siempre leería todos mis pensamientos.

\- No, no tengo porque visitarla seguro que su mama la está cuidando solo sería un estorbo.

\- Su mama no está en casa, ella llega más tarde.

Me estremecí con esa respuesta, mi única excusa se fue.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer en casa.

Dije intentando poner una excusa.

\- No te tomara mucho tiempo.

¡Que insistente Nozomi!

\- ¿Si tanto quieres que este bien por qué no vas tú?

Me empezaba a molestar la insistencia de Nozomi, voltee a verla con el ceño fruncido y solo estaba sonriendo, esta tetona a veces es tan entrometida.

\- No puedo. - Dijo acercándose a Eli y rodeando su brazo con el e ella para finalmente entrelazas sus manos. Haciendo que Eli se vuelva completamente roja. - Tengo una cita muy importante con Elicchi.

\- N-Nozomi! - Dijo Eli avergonzada por la aptitud de Nozomi. Vamos Eli sé que te mueres de felicidad de que ella este haciendo eso.

\- Pero que tiene de malo, siempre vamos a nuestras citas este día. - Dijo Nozomi haciendo un puchero. - Además, quiero decirte algo hoy.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo sabrás cuando estemos ahí.

\- Mouh, Nozomi…

Ver a este par actuar tan melosamente hace que cualquiera vomite arcoíris, pero no tengo tiempo para soportar a este par de tórtolas que no se deciden cuando se declararan. Tengo que ir a mi casa de inmediato.

Me voltee y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi casa, quería llegar a mi casa y que este día se termine de una vez.

\- ¡¿Iras?!

Me detuve ante la voz de Nozomi, pero de inmediato seguí, supuse que entendió cual era mi respuesta.

La verdad quiero ir, pero no sé qué decir, tengo miedo de que pase lo mismo que ayer, recordar su rostro con lágrimas y con esa mirada que solo me miraba con odio hace que quiera llorar y gritar como una niña. Nozomi ya no insistió, me pareció raro, pero estoy seguro que esa tetona tiene algo en mente, es tan inteligente como pechugona. Seguí caminando y a medida que avanzaba no pude evitar que mis lágrimas cayeran.

No sé en qué momento paso, pero llegue a mi casa, pero me encontraba en mi cama, no tenía hambre así que le dije a la señorita Waki que no se moleste en hacer la comida para mí, me quede ahí hasta que anocheció. Tuve que bajar para poder comer algo sino me voy a enfermar y no quiero otra molestia más. Luego de comer algo simple camine pesadamente a mi cuarto a intentar dormir, solo esperaba que al momento de cerrar los ojos no se me venga todas las imágenes de lo que paso estos días.

Antes de que pueda entrar a mi cuarto escuche el timbre sonar.

\- ¿Quien toca a estas horas? - Dije con molestia.

Al llegar a la sala vi el reloj que había ahí y marcaba las 9:30 pm, no era muy tarde pero no creo que alguien normal visite a otro a esta hora y más cuando quiere estar sola. Al abrir la puerta me sorprendí ver a Nozomi.

\- Hola Maki-chan, siento venir tan tarde. - Dijo sonriendo, yo en cambio fruncí el ceño, seguro que quiere que vaya a ver a Nico-chan, cuando entenderá que no lo hare.

\- Si vienes a decirme que vaya donde Nico-chan no…

\- No vine por eso. - Me corto, sino viene por eso ¿Para qué viene? Su sonrisa había cambiado ahora estaba más seria, no pude evitar sentirme algo nerviosa ante aquello.

\- ¿Entonces a que vienes? - Pregunte.

\- Solo quería hablar contigo Maki-chan. - Dijo nuevamente sonriendo sin dejar esa aura seria que tenía. - ¿Puedo entrar?

Me hice a un lado para que pase y así lo hizo.

\- Ya cenaste o quieres algo. - Pregunte.

\- Ya comí, gracias.

\- Entonces vamos a mi cuarto.

Caminamos a mi cuarto en silencio, a pesar de que no sé qué quería sacar Nozomi con esta conversación, se cuál sería el tema principal, Nico-chan.

Una vez que llegamos a mi habitación le dije que se sentara en mi escritorio mientras yo me sentaba en mi cama.

\- Y bien ¿De qué querías hablarme? - Pregunte directamente.

\- Hable con Nicocchi. - Dijo Nozomi.

\- No que tenías una cita muy importante. - Dije en tono de burla. - No me digas que lo cancelaron.

\- Para nada, si la tuvimos y fue estupenda. - Nozomi puso una mano a un lado de su rostro con un claro y gran sonrojo. - Fue la mejor cita que tuvimos.

\- ¿Q-Que han hecho? - Pregunte nerviosa al ver como reacciono con mi pregunta.

\- Hicimos taaantas cosas. - Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, a estas alturas yo tambien me estaba sonrojando, que habían hecho este par de pervertidas, digo es obvio que se gustan y he notado como Eli mira ciertos lugares en específico de Nozomi y viceversa, pero el solo pensar que ellas…. ¡Ah! que vergonzoso.

\- ¿Qué clase de pensamientos cochinos estas teniendo Maki-chan? - Dijo Nozomi con un tono burlón. - Sea lo que sea lo que pienses, no lo hemos hecho… aun.

\- ¡¿Cómo esperas que no malinterprete lo que dices si lo dices de esa manera?! … Espera ¿Aun?

\- Solo lo dije porque me divertí mucho y pasaron ciertas cosas que ya les contare luego. - Dijo evadiendo mi última pregunta. - No pensé que serias tan pervertida Maki-chan.

\- Ah, ya cállate. - Dije enojada. - Si eso es todo lo que me dirás entonces vete.

Me canse con la intención de salir de mi propio cuarto, pero ya no quiero seguir siendo un blanco para las bromas de mal gusto de Nozomi.

\- Ya te dije. - Volvió a su tono serio. - Hable con Nicocchi.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo. -Dije fingiendo desinterés, pero me muero por saber que hablaron.

\- Lo que le hayas dicho le afecto bastante.

\- No creo que haya sido para tanto. - Dije. - Además. ella era la del problema actuaba raro y solo le dije lo que pensaba.

\- ¿No será que estabas celosa? - Nuevamente el color inundo mis mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué estaría celosa? - Pregunte.

\- Uhmm, no lo sé ¿Talvez pensaste que ella lo hizo por alguien más, Nicocchi me dijo que después de hacer esa suposición te pusiste como fiera?

\- Yo no me puse como una fiera. - Refute. - Además, quien se fijaría en alguien como ella, sería tan estúpido de fijarte en alguien así.

\- Vaya, no sabía que te tenía tan baja la autoestima. - Dijo aguantándose la risa. - Pues aquí estoy viendo a alguien lo suficientemente estúpida para fijarse en Nicocchi.

\- Yo no siento nada por esa enana.

\- Maki-chan, no puedes engañarme sabes? - Nozomi se levantó y se acercó a mi poniéndose de cuclillas para poder estar frente a frente conmigo. - Se lo que siente por Nicocchi.

Miré sus ojos turqueses y vi cariño, me sentí tranquila, ella tenía razón, sabe lo que siento, es tonto intentar ocultárselo. Pero nuevamente las ganas de llorar me inundan, pero me resisto con todas mis fuerzas, ya he llorado lo suficiente quiero olvidar esto, Nico-chan me odia, me rompió el corazón, solo quiero olvidar estos sentimientos, quiero ser libre de este dolor.

\- No tienes que contenerme conmigo. - Dijo Nozomi como si leyera mi mente mientras me abrazaba.

Y nuevamente como si mi cuerpo estuviera cansado de tanta deshonestidad, soltó todas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo y de igual manera mi llanto lleno mi cuarto. Me aferré fuertemente a Nozomi mientras seguía llorando hasta que poco a poco me fui calmando.

\- Ya estas mejor?

Yo solo asentí.

\- Entonces me dirás porque le dijiste esas cosas a Nicocchi. Pregunto.

\- No… lo sé.

\- Uhm… - No dijo nada como si estuviera pensando.

\- Es que… Dije rompiendo el silencio. - Nico-chan empezó a actuar rara, se me acercaba demasiado y eso me incomodaba, además de que… ella estaba…

\- Muy bonita. - Dijo Nozomi, yo solo asentí con un sonrojo, me avergonzaba.

\- Si.

\- Y cuál era el problema, estas enamorada de ella, no deberías haberte puesto feliz de estar tan cerca con ella.

\- Si, pero… no sabía qué hacer, me puse muy nerviosa.

Dije rompiendo el abrazo de Nozomi.

\- Vaya, la princesa escarlata se puso nerviosa por su pequeña senpai.

\- No te burles.

Gruñí.

\- De acuerdo. - Dijo conteniendo su risa. - Eso es todo? me parece que hay algo más.

Agache la cabeza avergonzada, el solo admitir que si estaba celosa de que Nico-chan hiciera eso por alguien me hacía avergonzarme, pero debía ser sincera al menos con Nozomi.

\- Bueno… yo… yo estaba.

Dije esforzándome realmente me cuesta decirlo.

\- Estabas celosa ¿verdad?

Asentí, rayos como es que sabe lo que pienso o es que acaso soy tan obvia como ella dice.

\- Es por lo que dijo Rin-chan?

Nuevamente asentí.

\- Sabes que lo decía de broma.

\- Lo sé, pero… el solo pensar que tenía razón me hizo perder la razón.

\- Y si lo hizo por ti?

Me sorprendí por lo dijo.

\- N-No lo creo.

\- Pues yo sí, tienes que ser sincera y decirle que sientes.

Otra vez con eso, con esa presión siempre me da esas pesadillas y por esas pesadillas realmente viví una, pero y si como dio Nozomi y Nico-chan lo hizo por mí, pero eso ya no importa porque ahora me odia.

\- Ya no tiene caso, Nico-chan me odia. - Dije decaída.

\- Ella no te odia.

Dijo en un intento de calmarme.

\- No, si me odia ella mismo me lo dijo.

Refute.

\- Ella solo lo dijo por el enojo del momento, ella jamás podrá odiarte.

Ahí está de nuevo, lo dice tan segura como es seguro que el sol sale cada día, como es que ella tiene esa confianza en decir esas palabras, ¿Acaso ella sabe algo que yo no? y si es verdad y Nico-chan no me odia y siente algo por mí, mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza al pensar en ello, pero mi mente me exige controlar mis sentimientos, ya he tenido este debate antes y como siempre termino más confundida que antes.

\- ¿Que tanto piensas Maki-chan?

Pregunto.

\- Solo me preguntaba cómo estas tan segura de que Nico-chan no me odia?

Pregunté y solo la vi sonreír.

-Solo lo sé, no creo que sea algo que yo deba decirte.

Solo la miré confundida, no entendí a lo que se refería.

\- Entonces?

\- Entonces… que?

\- Hablaras con ella y le dirás tus sentimientos.

\- Yo… no lo sé.

\- Eres muy terca no?

\- Y tu muy insistente.

Solo se a reír ligeramente, para luego unirme en su risa.

\- Deberías hacerlo, al menos para disculparte por lo que dijiste.

\- Yo… lo intentare.

Dije accediendo a la petición de Nozomi, aunque dentro de mi tambien quería hacerlo, no quiero seguir en este estado con ella.

\- Así me gusta.

Solo pude sonreír.

\- Bueno ya se está haciendo tarde así que me retirare.

\- Te acompaño a la puerta.

Nozomi y yo bajamos hacia la puerta principal, una vez ahí abrí la puerta y Nozomi salió.

\- Gracias por atenderme Maki-chan, fue divertido.

\- Por tu parte sí, pero la mía no.

Dije, y ella solo sonrió.

\- Pero… gracias Nozomi, esto me ayudó mucho.

Ella era como una hermana mayor para mí, hablar con ella es como hablar con un psicólogo al que puedes contarles tus problemas y te ayudara a solucionarlos.

\- De nada… bueno nos vemos mañana.

\- Si, nos vemos.

Nozomi comenzó a alejarse, así que me dispuse a cerrar la puerta de mi casa y volver a mi cuarto.

\- Maki-chan

Voltee a ver y Nozomi se había detenido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nicocchi puede parecer muy confiada y decidida y en cierto punto lo es, pero ella tambien puede ser muy pesimista con sigo misma.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- Pensé que sería buen o que lo tuvieras en mente, ella a veces piensa que no es lo suficiente buena en un punto en específico y por eso toma decisiones algo tontas.

No entendía porque Nozomi me decía eso, el solo imaginar que Nico-chan no se considera buena en algo me extraña, no parece ese tipo de persona, ella es mas de intentar algo hasta lograrlo.

\- Así que… no te preocupes cuando haga algo, solo está preocupada de no ser lo suficientemente buena.

\- G-Gracias… supongo…

\- Solo tenlo en mente sí.

Asentí.

\- Bien, nos vemos mañana.

\- De acuerdo nos vemos mañana.

Vi cómo se alejaba pensado en lo que me había dicho y luego de un rato de pensarlo entre a mi casa y me dirigí a mi cuarto, tantas cosas pasaron este día, que ahora solo quiero volver a dormir. Ya que al fin y al cabo mañana me espera otro día pesado.

.

.

.

El camino a la escuela fue normal, la conversación que tuve con Nozomi realmente me quito un peso de encima, ahora tengo que buscar una oportunidad de hablar con Nico-chan, solo espero que esta vez no diga ninguna tontería.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, me encontré con Hanayo y Rin y tuvimos las clases normales, en el almuerzo quise buscar a Nico-chan, pero Rin me jalo para que coma con ella y Hanayo así que no pude, solo me quedaba esperar a que llegue el momento de ir al salón del club. Cuando sonó el timbre del final de clases, me dirigí rápidamente al salón del club, abrí rápidamente la puerta para encontrar un silencioso vacío.

\- Es verdad, aun nadie viene todavía es muy temprano.

Dije en voz baja mientras entraba en el salón, me senté en mi lugar de siempre y saqué de mi maleta el libro que siempre leo.

Pasaron varios minutos y nadie venia y los nervios crecían más y más dentro de mí, no podía concentrarme en la lectura solo pensaba en lo que le diría a Nico-chan cuando la vea, mi corazón late muy rápido y siento como me sudan las manos.

En medio de mis pensamientos escuché la puerta abrirse y al dirigir la mirada me encontré con esos inconfundibles ojos carmesí que provocaban un estrujamiento en mi pecho.

\- Hola.

Dije en mi intento de acabar con ese silencio, pero al hacerlo tambien desvié mi mirada ya que no podría controlar mis nervios si seguía mirándola a los ojos y cerraba los ojos esperando su respuesta.

\- Hola…Nishikino.

Al escuchar eso voltee rápidamente hacia ella, ¿Acaso me llamo por mi apellido? No, no puede ser… todo menos eso.

\- Nico-chan…

Por favor, no me quites lo único que me hace cercana a ti.

\- Creí que te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre nunca más.

Nico-chan desvió su mirada, lo sabía, me odia. Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en mis ojos, nuevamente mi corazón se rompió, claro si eso era posible ya que desde hace unos días estaba hechos pedazos, quería decir algo, pero no podía, solo pude decir…

\- De acuerdo… – mi voz se quebró, pero contuve mi llanto – Yazawa-senpai.

Nico-chan se sentó y empezó a ver algo en su celular, hasta ahí llegó mi gran intento de arreglar todo. No nos volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra, estaba lastimada por lo que paso, la cercanía que tenía con Nico-chan se acabó, no me permitiría llamarla por su nombre y ella no me llamaría por mi nombre nunca más.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el resto de las chicas llegaran y nos fuimos a cambiar para ir a la azotea a poder practicar. Una vez ahí Eli nos pido comenzar los estiramientos en parejas, inconscientemente me dirigí a Nico-chan, pero al dar un par de pasos me detuve, recordé que no quería ni hablarme, suspire algo frustrada hasta que alguien toco mi hombro.

\- Maki-chan quieres hacer los estiramientos conmigo?

\- Pero tú no haces siempre con Eli?

Nozomi sonrió ante mi respuesta.

\- Puedo hace una excepción hoy, no creo que a Elicchi le moleste.

Suspire resignada y acepte, de inmediato fue donde Eli para decirle que sería su pareja y volvió con una gran sonrisa. Los estiramientos comenzaron y yo permanecí en silencio, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Nico-chan quien tampoco hablaba con Eli y me dio cierta curiosidad sobre lo que hablaban.

\- Parece que no te fue tan bien en tu intento de disculparte.

Nozomi sonrió un poco burlona al ver como miraba a Nico-chan.

\- No te burles, en verdad intente hacerlo… pero…

\- ¿pero?

Sentí nuevamente un dolor en el pecho al contarle lo que paso en el salón antes de la práctica, ella solo escuchaba sin decir nada, lo cual hacia que siguiera con mi narración hasta terminar todo lo que tenía que decirle.

\- Así que, no quiere que la llames por su nombre y ella no te llama por el tuyo y piensas que ella ahora te odia, y estas muy triste porque ya no eres cercana a Nicocchi.

\- A grandes rasgos, sí.

Dije aun desanimada.

\- Y tan rápido te rindes?

\- No escuchaste lo que te dije, ella me odia.

\- Ella no te odia. — Dijo Nozomi aun ayudándome en mis estiramientos — Recuerda lo que te dije ayer.

Recordé lo que dijo ayer, me costaba creer que Nico-chan pueda ser lo suficientemente insegura como para hacer cosas como esta, supongo que para mí es mucho más fácil encontrar una respuesta rápida a mis problemas en vez de ponerme a pensar si hay alguna razón detrás de todo.

\- Espero que tengas razón — Dije y al hacerlo escuche una pequeña risa de su parte y de igual manera yo tambien sonreí.

\- Ya lo veras, solo no te rindas.

Ambas seguimos con los estiramientos y tambien conversábamos de cualquier cosa para distraernos, era divertido, hasta que Eli dijo que debíamos comenzar a practicar. Una vez terminada la práctica y de cambiarnos llego la hora de ir a casa y todas juntas caminamos hasta la entrada mientras todas armaban sus planes para lo que quedaba del resto del día, pero yo estaba aún pensativa, me preocupaba como estaba mi relación con Nico-chan y sobre todo las palabras de Nozomi.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que Rin me saca de ellos con su voz invitándome a ir con ella y Hanayo a comer, realmente no tenía ganas de ir, pero no sabía que responder mire a Nico-chan y solo la vi desviar su mirada y sentí un dolor en mi pecho. Sin embargo, Nozomi me salvo inventándose una excusa para librarme de esa incomoda situación y nos fuimos.

\- Gracias por lo de antes.

\- No te preocupes, sabía que estabas sin ganas de hacer algo.

\- Bueno, entonces me iré por ahí — Dije deteniéndome — Nos estaremos viendo mañana.

\- No quieres venir con nosotras? para que se te despeje la mente un poco.

\- Estoy bien solo quiero ir a mi casa.

Luego de eso cada una se fue a su destino, al llegar a casa fui directo a mi cuarto con la esperanza de poder dormir y que pasé otro día de locos.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos semanas desde lo sucedido con Nico-chan y bueno nada ha mejorado, ambas seguimos distanciadas y no he podido arreglar aquello. Mis varios intentos eran simplemente ignorados por Nico-chan y eso me deprimía lo cual era intensificado por el hecho de que ni siquiera me hablaba y si lo hacía era muy cortante y solo me llamaba por mi apellido, era tan frustrante y dolorosa esta situación. Y a pesar de que Nozomi seguía insistiendo en que no me rindiera, cada vez empiezo a dudar de sus palabras, ya sé que no han pasado años intentándolo, pero cuando la persona que amas es así contigo realmente te poner a pensar si realmente es buena idea estar enamorada de alguien así, que nunca escucha tus explicaciones y solo te lastima.

Las clases y terminaron y caminaba lentamente hasta el salón del club para poder comenzar las practicas ya que teníamos que prepararnos para unos lives que tendríamos pronto, iba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que algo me saco de ello.

\- Ya te dije que no es por eso — Esa voz era de ¿Nico-chan?, me detuve para que no me pudieran ver ya que por el volumen de su voz estaba cerca, me apegue a la pared y subí lentamente las escaleras para poder escuchar de mejor manera.

\- Nicocchi no eres buena ocultándome cosas sabes? — ¿Nozomi? de que estarán hablando con Nico-chan para que se escuche molesta.

\- N-No trato de ocultarte nada — Dijo Nico-chan con un tono nervioso.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo estás haciendo?

\- Ya te dije, solo estoy probando algo — La voz de Nico-chan bajo de intensidad — Es mi último intento, ¿No fuiste tú acaso la que me dijo que haga eso?

\- TE dije que fueras tu misma, eso no es ser tu misma.

\- Eso nunca funciono — Nuevamente el tono de voz de Nico-chan se elevó hasta el punto de casi gritar — Además, no tiene nada de malo en querer cambiar un poco ¿no? ¿Por qué haces tanto drama por eso?

\- Porque lo que haces lo estás haciendo de mala manera — Ambas callaron, me gustaría saber cuál es el motivo de esta conversación, realmente no entiendo nada. — ¿Además, lo que escribiste en la página del grupo es incorrecto sabes?

\- E-eso no es mentira — Titubeo Nico-chan — Estoy completamente segura de que pasara y no estaré mintiendo.

\- Pues escríbelo cuando pase, no lo hagas por suposición — ¿De qué rayos estarán hablando? Ah, quiero saber, me acerque peligrosamente a la esquina para poder escuchar mejor esperando a que volvieran a hablar.

\- Oh — Dijo Nozomi, por cómo se escuchó parece que se dio cuenta de algo — ¿Por eso estas esperando un mes?

\- C-Claro que no idiota — Nuevamente dijo Nico-chan — Deja de decir tonterías.

\- Pues no creo que crezcan tanto en un mes — Una risa burlona por parte de Nozomi hizo que Nico-chan gruñera de cólera.

\- Ya basta de tus estupideces, si solo vas a molestar entonces me largo — Unos pasos se escucharon, supongo que de Nico-chan eso significa que la conversación termino.

\- Solo se tu misma, Nicocchi — Antes de que pudiera moverme la voz de Nozomi llego a mis oídos — No te fuerces a ser alguien que no eres solo por un simple malentendido, estoy segura que si ella te aceptara como eres ella aun….

\- ¡Cállate! — Grito Nico-chan callando a Nozomi y sorprendiendo a mí — Ya tomé una decisión y no me harás cambiar de opinión, si no resulta así entonces me rendiré y lo borrare de mi pasado — Y dicho eso siguió caminando, al poco rato se escuchó otros pasos que iban a su dirección, Nozomi tambien se fue.

Me quede ahí pensando en lo que había escuchado, a que se refería Nico-chan cuando dijo que lo iba intentar por última vez, no lo sé. Luego de un rato me dispuse a ir a la práctica.

.

.

.

\- Ya se están demorando mucho nya — Dijo Rin mientras se recostaba en la mesa.

\- Recién acaban de salir seguro ya están llegando — Dijo Hanayo animando a su amiga, era normal que se aburra nosotras salimos más temprano después de todo.

\- Hanayo tiene razón, nosotras fuimos quienes salimos temprano — Dijo mientras leía mi novela de siempre.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una muy animada Honoka, seguido de Umi y Kotori, luego de unos regaños típicos de parte de Umi a Honoka llegaron Eli y Nozomi.

\- Vaya chicas ya llegaron y temprano que milagro — Burlo Nozomi.

\- Que mala eres Nozomi-chan

\- Are? y Nicocchi.

\- Pensé que estaba con ustedes — Dijo Umi uniéndose a la conversación.

\- No, estaba en el salón, pero se fue rápido.

\- Que raro.

\- Tu sabes algo Maki-chan? —Me pregunto Kotori.

\- Eh? — no lo sabía, hace unos meses estaría con ella o al menos sabría donde está, pero ahora… — ¿Por qué tendría que saber dónde está? — Gran respuesta Maki, gran respuesta.

\- Es verdad ya no son tan unidas — Fulmine a Rin con la mirada, ya lo sabía no tenían que recordármelo.

\- P-Perdón.

\- Mah, mah solo queda esperar.

\- Jum, Da igual donde esta — Dijo restándole importancia —No me importa, además…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la puerta se abrió dejándome ver algo que me dejo sin palabras. Solo había una manera de describir lo que veía frente a mí, hermosura, sus negros cabellos no estaban amarados en sus usuales coletas altas, sino que su ahora larga cabellera estaba sujeta en dos coletas bajas con unos mechones pasando por su blanco rostro de porcelana, usaba maquillaje, pero era diferente de las otras veces, no suba mucho lo cual resaltaba la naturalidad de su belleza innata, en vez de saco de la escuela tenía una polera rosa, era la Nico-chan más hermosa que he visto.

\- ¿Que pasa tengo algo en la cara? — Dijo pasando al salón ante las miradas sorprendidas de todas, bueno de casi todas la única que no la veía tan sorprendida es a Nozomi. La vi sentarse en su lugar de presidenta, sin siquiera poder articular palabra alguna, pero solo una salió de mi boca.

\- Nico-chan...

.

.

.

.

 **Realmente espero que les hay gustado, se que no es exactamente la continuacion del cap anterior pero el fin de este cap era mostrar que no solamente Nico sufrio por las cosas que pasaron si no que tambien Maki sufrio por ello, de esa manera Maki no quedara como la mala e insensible. Pero bueno diganme que les parecio, les gusto tienen algun comenterio al respecto, siempre me anima leer sus comentarios asi que dejenlos sin temor.**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo cap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Solo puedo decir, gracias por su paciencia y Feliz año nuevo, Navidad super atrasados.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

— Nico-chan…

Un silencio inundo el salón del club, nadie decía nada, mire a Nozomi pero no parecía sorprendida, de hecho, su mirada parecía como de pena, nuevamente veo a mi senpai quien tampoco decía nada.

— ¿Entonces, se van a quedar mirándome como un bicho raro o vamos a discutir sobre las nuevas canciones?

Dijo Nico-chan algo molesta por la manera en que la miraban las demás, y no es para menos si aparece de la nada con ese cambio, que, aunque no es exagerado realmente le dio otro aire y uno bueno debo decir.

— Si, bueno es solo que nos sorprendió tu cambio de look Nico-chan — Dijo Honoka aun sorprendida.

— Honoka-chan tiene razón — Agregó Kotori — No es tan común que cambien tu look, es solo que nos sorprendió.

— No es que te veas mal es lo contrario te ves muy bien — Dijo Umi.

Los comentarios de mis senpais provocaron un sonrojo en el rostro de Nico-chan, al parecer no se esperaban eso, y no las culpo, Nico-chan es muy quisquillosa con respecto a su apariencia, el hecho de que Nico-chan cambie su peinado y otras cosas no es común y no es que haya cambiado mucho creo que solo les sorprendió el hecho de que cambiara su look.

— P-Por supuesto que se me ve bien, soy la grandiosa Niconii después de todo, solo quise hacer un cambio, no es nada malo ¿no?

—¡Es cierto nya! — Rin se lanzó a abrazar a Nico causando que el sonrojo de mi senpai crezca mientras intentaba inútilmente de soltarse de su agarre — Nico-chan se ve tan bonita como ese día que uso maquillaje-

De repente Rin dejo de hablar y puso una expresión de nervios como si hubiera tocado un tema que no debería tocarse, y vaya que lo hizo, el ambiente se tornó tenso ya nadie sonreía solo tenían miradas nerviosas y algunas de esas miradas estaban clavadas sobre mí y una en especial me dejo en blanco desconectándome de todo a mi alrededor dejándonos solo a mí y a la portadora de tan hermosos ojos, los ojos de mi amada Nico-chan.

— ¿Q-Que? ¿Qué tanto me miras?

Dije empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

— ¿T-Tu tambien piensas lo mismo que Rin, Maki-chan?

¿Acaso me volvió a llamar por mi nombre? Mentiría si dijese que no la encontraba hermosa y que con solo volver a escuchar mi nombre de sus apetitosos labios hacía que mi corazón se estruje. Pero ¿Qué debía responder? Miré a mi alrededor todas me miraban lo cual me ponía más nerviosa y más cuando volví a ver esos ojos carmín.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras mirabas esos hermosos ojos que me miraban fijamente, como si esperase una respuesta mía. Me quedé en blanco y mi rostro se empezó a calentar, los segundos pasaron y todo en silencio aun, mire hacia abajo y note que mis piernas me temblaban.

— " _Grandioso, lo que me faltaba"_ — Nuevamente dirigí mi vista hacia adelante y aun veía a Nico-chan observándome.

— " _Vamos se honesta por una maldita vez"_

— Yo… — Tuve que desviar mi mirada para que Nico-chan veo el intenso sonrojo que invadía mi rostro — Yo… solo… cambiaste un poco.

— ¿Solo eso? — Dijo Nico-chan aun seria. Claro que no es solo eso, pero los nervios pueden más conmigo.

Nico-chan aun me miraba como si esperase que dijese algo más, ya de por si me pone nerviosa que ella me vea así, y para colmo todas las demás también me están observando fijamente, en serio creo que si no me controlo me voy a desmayar.

— S-Si, s-solo eso. —Dije apenas con un hilo de voz.

— Ya veo.

Nico-chan bajo la mirada, su expresión decayó un poco, parecía… ¿triste?, no lo sé, pero luego de un rato volvió su vista a las demás, seguí su mirada y me llevo a otra persona… Nozomi.

Se me contrajo el corazón verla así, esta hermosa, pero soy una estúpida que no puede expresar bien lo que siento. Tengo que decirle algo, tengo que.

— Nico-chan yo…

—Chicas tenemos que comenzar o se hará más tarde.

La voz de Nozomi llamó la atención de todos, yo solo fruncí el ceño y fulminé con la mirada a Nozomi que parecía solo ignorarlo.

— Nozomi tiene razón, además también tenemos que ir a la azotea a practicar el baile — Dijo Eli.

— Bien, entonces comencemos con la reunión chicas— Dijo Honoka alegre— Primero debemos decidir el tema de nuestra siguiente canción, ¿Alguna idea?

Cada una de las chicas empezaron a pensar en alguna posible idea, o al menos asi me parecía por sus expresiones faciales, pero yo no podía concentrarme en ello, mi mente estaba centrada en mi pequeña senpai y de vez en cuando mi mirada estaba enfocada en ella.

— "En verdad esta hermosa"

Pensé y me quedé mirando a Nico-chan examinado nuevamente cada parte de ella, ya que estaba sentada solo podía ver la mitad de su pequeño cuerpo, pero eso no importaba me perdí en ella. Recorrí cada contorno de su rostro deteniéndome momentáneamente en sus labios que estaban brillando un poco por el labial que estaba usando. Sentí fuertemente la necesidad de lanzarme a ella con tal de probar ese elixir del que tanto necesitaba, tocar sus pequeños pero apetitosos labios, esos labios que solo había probado en mis más dulces sueños, quería volverlo una realidad y de algo estoy segura, que su sabor sería mucho más exquisito que en aquellas fantasías. Seguí mi camino por su piel hasta llegar a su cuello, nuevamente la necesidad de ir por ese blanco cuello se hizo presente, si sus labios eran apetitos su cuello realmente era un antojo que apenas podía controlar, dejar marcado ese lugar con mis dientes en señal de que estuve ahí y que me pertenece es algo que ansío con toda mi alma

Todo en ella era hermosa.

— ¡Maki-chan!

Escuchar mi nombre tan fuerte hizo que volví del mundo en que estaba, de tal manera me había sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que me estaba llamando.

— ¿Q-Que pasa? — Dije mirando a las chicas que me miraban.

— Bueno, cada una de nosotras estábamos dando ideas y te tocaba a ti. — Dijo Honoka.

— B-Bueno…

Rayos, no tengo ni una idea de que decir, ahora parezco idiota, me despegue de la realidad y lo último en lo que pensaba era en la presentación que teníamos que hacer. Pero como no distraerme cuando Nico-chan esta tan hermosa, no me culpen sigo como boba enamorada de ella y verla así genera un cortocircuito en mi cabeza, solo quiero lanzarme a ella y besarla, sus labios que estoy tan segura que son más dulces que el mismo chocolate… chocolate… chocolate… ¿Chocolate?... eso es ¡Chocolate!

— ¿Maki-chan?

Preguntaba Honoka algo preocupada y no la culpo otra vez me fui de la realidad, pero ya tengo la idea.

— Lo siento, estaba metida en mis pensamientos — Dije algo apenada por ignorarla — Pero ya se me ocurrió.

— ¿En serio? — Honoka parecía emocionada por lo que dijo — ¿Cuál es? Vamos dilo de una vez.

Honoka prácticamente salto de su asiento hacia donde yo estaba y acerco bastante su rostro con el mío sonrojando por ello.

— ¡Honoka! Deja de molestar a Maki y deja que hable — Dijo Umi jalando a Honoka llevándola a su asiento.

— Hahaha… — reía nerviosa Honoka — Lo siento Maki-chan, vamos dinos tu idea.

— Bueno, estaba pensando… —Dije poniéndome nerviosa por la ansiosa mirada de Honoka — Pensé que sería bueno usar el tema de S-San Va-Valentín.

— ¿San Valentín? — Preguntaron todas.

— Si bueno… sé que es algo temprano, pero me parece que es mejor ya tenerlo listo para el momento — Dije jugando con uno de los mechones de mi cabello.

— ¿Qué creen ustedes chicas? — Pregunto Eli.

Las chicas se empezaron a ver una a la otra como preguntándose si de verdad era una buena idea.

Quizá no fue una muy buena idea después de todo.

— Creo que es una buena idea.

Todas volteamos para ver a la dueña de esa voz, en especial yo.

— Nico…

Creo que sorprendió el hecho de que Nico-chan haya defendido una idea propuesta por mí, ya que prácticamente no teníamos algún "lazo" por decirlo de esa manera.

—¿Qué? Solo he dicho la verdad, ¿No creen que es una buena idea?

— A mi tambien me parece una buena idea — Agrego Kotori — Creo que hacer con tiempo algo así es bueno.

— Y-Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo — Dijo Hanayo.

— Si Kayo-chin está de acuerdo yo tambien lo estoy nya — Dijo Rin abrazando el brazo de Hanayo, sobando su rostro contra su brazo.

— Creo que al parecer todas estamos de acuerdo con la idea de Maki-chan — Dijo Nozomi mirando a mis senpai de segundo año — ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

— Por mí no hay problema— Dijo Honoka — ¿Qué dices tú Umi-chan?

— Bueno, si me parece una idea buena — Respondió Umi.

— Bien, entonces está decidido… — Dijo Honoka levantándose para irse a la pizarra y tomar el marcador y empezó a escribir en la pizarra — … el tema para nuestra próxima es de San Valentín.

Suspire algo aliviada, al fin termino esta conversación, pero estoy algo confundida con lo que paso hace poco. Hace unos días Nico-chan no me hablaba, pero de la noche a la mañana me pregunto mi opinión sobre su cambio de look y además defendió una idea que dije casi al azar.

—Parece que se te ocurrió una muy buena idea de la nada — Comento Umi

— N-No, solo me puse a p-pensar un poco y salió la idea.

Me sonroje con su comentario, pues obviamente no le diría la razón por la cual pensé en chocolates y san Valentín, moriría de vergüenza si se entera, o bueno creo que en caso de Umi primero diría que es indecente y se desmayaría, sería divertido ver esa escena.

— A mí lo que me sorprende es que Nicocchi esté de acuerdo con Maki-chan — Reía burlonamente Nozomi — ¿Sera acaso que ya se han amistado?

Mire algo molesta a Nozomi por tal comentario, pero ella aun sonreía, al parecer solo lo hacía para molestar, pero considerando de que cuando iba a comentar algo a Nico-chan me interrumpió, sigo algo molesta con ella.

— No es eso — Dijo Nico-chan — Solo lo dije porque era verdad, para la fecha de San Valentín puede que estemos ocupadas con el tema de la graduación y no tengamos tiempo para hacer algo a la fecha.

Es verdad. Con solo escuchar la palabra graduación el ambiente cambio, pero tiene razón las de tercero están en constantes exámenes y siendo presionada con temas como el futuro o la universidad y apenas tienen tiempo para estar en el club. Y solo se pondrá más complicado a medida que ese evento se acerque, ya de por si el Love Live les quitara bastante tiempo y cargarlo con el hacer un PV sería demasiado.

— Supongo que tienes razón — Dijo Honoka algo deprimida, no la culpo, la verdad es que yo tampoco estaba pensando en la graduación de mis senpais cunado sugerí la idea.

— V-Vamos chicas no se pongan así — Comento Eli — Es por eso que es buena idea, tenemos que dar todo de nosotras antes de que ya no tengamos tiempo, no se pongan así y vayamos a practicar.

Y con esas palabras de Eli el ambiente se tornó más ameno y nos pusimos en camino para poder realizar la práctica.

Cuando salíamos del salón vi a Nozomi y de inmediato me acorde de lo que paso hace un rato atrás, rápidamente me acerque a ella para poder reclamarle por lo que hizo.

— Nozomi — Llame — ¿Tienes un momento?

— ¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?

— ¿Por qué me interrumpiste esa vez que estaba por responderle a Nico-chan?

Quizá este exagerando, pero por experiencia propia si ella hace algo es por alguna razón, pero eso no evita que me moleste un poco por ello.

—Uhmm — Nozomi se volteo dándome la espalda mientras yo aún esperaba la respuesta de la pelimorada — Supuse que no dirías nada bueno.

— ¿Cómo sabes que diría algo así? — Dije algo molesta — estaba intentando arreglar las cosas como me dijiste.

— Quizás … — Respondió Nozomi tranquila — … pero ¿No crees que no era el momento ni el lugar para que ustedes tengan esa conversación?

En eso tiene un punto.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

— No te preocupes Maki-chan — Dijo Nozomi sobando mi cabello — Ya llegara ese momento.

Sonreí antes las palabras de que he llegado a considerar como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, luego de esas palabras nos dirigimos a cambiarnos para poder ir a la azotea para comenzar la práctica.

Al parecer nosotras fuimos las ultimas en llegar.

Una vez que comenzó la practica Eli mando a hacer los típicos ejercicios de estiramiento. En los últimos días estuve haciéndolo con Nozomi, pero de vez en cuando le pedía a otra de mis amigas para hacerlo, ya que no quería quitarle el tiempo que tiene Nozomi con Eli.

Iba en camino para poder hablar con Rin, hoy me apetecía hacer estiramientos con Rin cuando soy intersectada por alguien más.

— ¿Quieres hacer los estiramientos conmigo?

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Nico-chan me estaba preguntando si quería hacer estiramientos con ella. Poco a poco mi impresión se empezó a volverse confusión, no entiendo ese cambio de actitud. Tan solo ayer no me hablaba y ni me quería ver, pero hoy no solo me pregunto si me gustaba su cambio de look, sino que además apoyo una de mis ideas para el PV y para rematar aquí estaba ella frente a mi preguntándome si quería hacer estiramientos con ella. Una parte de mi saltaba de alegría por ello, pero la otra parte de mí, la orgullosa parte de mí, se sentía ofendida, me molestaba un poco que me hablara sin siquiera disculparse por casi haberme golpeado ese día. Y mientras más lo pienso más me molestaba.

— Oye ¿Me estas escuchando? — La voz de Nico-chan me hizo reaccionar — ¿Quieres o no?

— S-si — Dije.

— Bien, entonces comencemos.

Se podría decir que la practica transcurrió de manera ¿normal? No es como que me haya amistado nuevamente con Nico-chan ya que en toda la práctica no volvimos a hablarnos. No sé si tomar esto como un intento de disculpa por parte de ella, o simplemente es indiferente y ya no le importa nuestra rota relación.

Y para variar no sé si es un buen momento para hacer una jugada e intentar hablar con ella, quiero arreglar las cosas, quiero que me llame por mi nombre, quiero escuchar su melodiosa voz pronunciando mi nombre y deseo mencionar su nombre siempre. Tengo que intentarlo, no voy a perder nada ¿verdad?

La práctica ya había terminado y estábamos yendo a cambiarnos, logre ver a Nico-chan dirigirse primero a la puerta y de inmediato voy hacia ella.

— Ni… — me detengo, no creo que sea momento para volver a llamarla por su nombre — Yazawa-senpai.

Al oír mi llamado Nico-chan se detiene y solamente gira un poco su linda cabeza para observarme por el rabillo de su ojo.

— ¿Qué quieres? Nishikino.

Su voz gélida hizo decaer mi entusiasmo, ni siquiera me quería dar la cara.

— Yo… solo — Diablos me bloquee, necesito pensar en algo.

— Si no tienes nada que decir, me voy — Dijo Nico-chan dejando ahí parada, las demás ya se habían ido.

Diablos, lo arruine, al parecer Nico-chan aún sigue enojada conmigo.

Me dirigí a cambiarme cuando llegue Nico-chan ya no estaba, me pregunto si yo me demore en llegar o ella fue rápida. Al terminar me encamine a la salida, no había mucha gente evidenciando de que ya era algo tarde y al parecer tendría que volver sola ya que las demás chicas tenían cosas que hacer, que conveniente.

Al acercarme pude notar la silueta de Nico-chan, quizás esta sea otra oportunidad para acercarme a ella, empecé a acelerar mis pasos para poder alcanzarla antes de que se vaya, mis pasos empezaron a ser más ruidosos, por lo tanto, más oíble y Nico-chan llego a notarlo, dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Ver nuevamente esos hermosos ojos rubíes me dieron más esperanzas.

Siguió viendo por un momento, pero desvió su mirada y camino con dirección a la salida.

Al ver eso me detuve. Ella… me ignoro.

— ¿Me ignoro?

¿Sera que no me vio? No, si lo hizo, pero entonces ¿Por qué? No la entiendo ¿Qué quiere de mí? No me moví de donde estaba, solo miraba la puerta por donde salió Nico-chan. Baje la mirada tratando de ocultar mis ojos llorosos de cualquiera que tal vez pasara por aquí. Apreté mis puños por mi enojo y por lo estúpida que debí haberme visto al estar emocionada con la idea de regresar a casa con ella. Lentamente camine con dirección a mi casa, quería que este maldito día termine.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol nuevamente me despertaron y luego de vestirme y comer fui a la escuela. En la tarde nuevamente tocaba ir a la práctica, eso significaba que vería a Nico-chan y siendo sincera no quiero hacerlo.

— Nishikino, lleva estos papeles a la sala de profesores, por favor.

Dijo el profesor señalando una gran cantidad de papeles, así que me levante como si estuviera en piloto automático los tome y me dirigí a la sala de profesores. Escuché que Rin y Hanayo me decían algo, solo respondí con un seco si y me fui, ni siquiera sé que me dijeron. Al llegar entregue las hojas y estuve escuchando al profesor agradeciéndome por ello entre otras cosas que no escuche.

De regreso al salón recordé que tenía que subir para la práctica, ese solo pensamiento y el saber a quién me encontraría arriba generaba en mi un deseo gigantesco de no ir y correr a casa. Recogí mis cosas, pero me quede parada ahí, pensando en lo que haría, podría irme y mandarles un mensaje de que había un asunto familiar urgente que me sentía mal, cualquier excusa valía para mí solo quería estar sola.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Una melodiosa voz me saca de mis pensamientos, al dirigir mi mirada a dónde provenía la voz vi a la persona que a pesar de siempre estar en mi mente no quería verla en este momento.

— Yazawa-senpai… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Nico-chan estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados, pareciese como si hubiera estado ahí por bastante rato.

— Vine a buscarte — Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a mí — Estabas demorando y tenemos que comenzar la práctica.

— Rin y Hanayo sabían que nuestro profesor me pidió llevar algunas cosas a la sala de profesores — Me excuse — Es obvio que tardaría un poco.

— ¿Un poco? — Pregunto Nico-chan ya frente a mí — Eso fue hace una hora.

— ¿Eh?... — ¿Es en serio? — ¿Una hora?

Pregunte.

— Si, una hora —Nico-chan puso sus manos en su cintura — Y como ya era tarde decidí venir a buscarte.

Una hora, tan metida estuve en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la hora, eso ya me está preocupando, no es la primera vez que me pasa, pero creo que cada vez empeora más. Desde que me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de esta enana me pasa muy seguido, solo me queda resignarme, realmente esta pequeña senpai me ha conquistado.

— Ya veo — Dije — Entonces vamos a la práctica antes de que se haga más tarde.

Salí del aula siendo seguida por Nico-chan, el camino a la azotea fue silencioso y algo incómodo, no tenía la certeza si debía iniciar una conversación o no. Nuevamente la confusión lleno mi cabeza, pareciese que ella intenta acercarse a mí, o eso me da la impresión, pero luego se vuelve distante y fría.

Llegamos por fin a nuestro destino, las chicas al vernos empezaron a buscar su pareja para el estiramiento de siempre. Vi a Nico-chan y sentí deseos de invitarla a ser pareja, quizás deba aprovechar que está en un humor de querer socializar.

— Yazawa-senpai… — Dije llamando la atención de Nico-chan — ¿Quieres ser mi com…

— Hey Rin — Dijo Nico-chan interrumpiendo dejándome un tanto sorprendida

— ¿Qué pasa Nico-chan-nya? — Pregunto Rin acercándose.

— ¿Quieres hacer los calentamientos conmigo?

Espera ¿Es en serio?

— Por supuesto-nya.

— Entonces vamos — Dijo Nico-chan mientras se iba.

Yo solo me quede ahí parada sin creer lo que acaba de pasar, estoy segura de que sabía lo que le preguntaría y aun así… ni siquiera lo consideró. ¡Ya me tiene harta! Siempre es lo mismo, soy la única que intenta arreglar esto, parezco una idiota, me siento una idiota y me siento muy humillada. Quería gritar y tenía unas ganas terribles de ir donde estaba Nico-chan y tirarle una bofetada, pero use todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo, tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no gritar y apreté muchísimo mis puños que podría asegurar que hasta podría sangrarme las manos por tanta presión.

— Maki, ¿Estas bien?

Umi me miraba preocupada, cuando dirigí mi mirada a ella se sorprendió. Por un momento casi me dejo llevar por mis emociones y ponerme a llorar, pero me contuve otra vez.

— S-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes Umi.

Dije caminado pasando por el lado derecho de ella, no quería que me viera en el estado en que estaba, no quiera que vea lo patética que me veía.

Fui donde Hanayo y le pedí ser su compañera ya que Rin se fue con la enana, ella acepto y comenzó la práctica.

No decía nada, aunque Hanayo intentaba sacar algún tema de conversación, no respondía o simplemente respondía algo muy preciso y así fue durante toda la práctica. Me apené por ello, era mi amiga y se notaba que estaba preocupada, así que le dije que no me sentía muy bien, ella ya no pregunto nada.

— ¿Maki-chan, te gustaría venir con nosotras?

Hanayo y Rin se acercan a mí, que me había quedado mirando el hermoso atardecer que había en el horizonte.

— Yo… — Dije sin mirarlas — …Quisiera quedarme un rato más.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Maki-chan — Dijo Rin y escuchaba como se empezaban a ir.

Solté un suspiro, me imagino que todas ya se habrán ido a cambiar y es posible que ya se hayan ido a sus casas. Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta,

— ¡Espera!

Esa voz…

— Yazawa-senpai… —Era Nico-chan, solo verla hace que mi corazón se acelere, pero no debo olvidarme lo que hizo, no se lo dejare tan fácil esta vez. — ¿Qué pasa?

Nico-chan no decía nada, tampoco quería escucharla tenía tanta cólera acumulada que si dijera algo tonto estoy segura que explotaría y le diría todo lo que pienso.

El tiempo pasaba y el sol ya se estaba ocultando, pero Nico-chan seguía sin decir palabra alguna, los nervios en mi crecían cada segundo y se volvía algo insoportable. Pero ya no quería estar ahí esperando a que ella siga jugando con mis sentimientos

— Y bien, ¿Que tienes que decirme?

Pregunte al borde de mi paciencia. Nuevamente pasaron varios segundos y nada. Lo sabía otra vez quiere hacerme quedar como una idiota, otra vez está jugando conmigo-

— ¿Sabes qué? mejor me largo, no tengo tiempo para esto — Dije siguiendo mi camino hacia la puerta.

— Espera — Escuche a Nico-chan decirme casi de inmediato — Te acabo de decir que quiero decirte algo.

— No decías nada y no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo —Dije ya molesta.

— ¿Perder tu tiempo?

La voz de Nico-chan nuevamente me detuvo en el momento en que iba a abrir la puerta.

— No te creas tan importante mocosa.

— ¿Que? —Dije al escuchar el cambio de voz de mi senpai, aunque su comentario hizo que me enojara más. — ¿A quién le dices mocosa, enana?

— A ti, ¿O acaso hay otra mocosa aquí?

— ¿A sí?, con ese tamaño parece alguien de primaria — Me defendí.

— Tienes que aprender a respetar a tus mayores mocosa — Dijo Nico-chan de manera altanera, lo cual hacía enojarme — Deberías sentirte honrada de que la gran Yazawa Nico quiera hablar contigo.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ya no estaba dispuesta a tolerar que se burle.

— ¿Honrada? — Dije ya molesta — ¿Crees que me voy a sentir honrada o algo parecido porque alguien como tú me hable?

No sé qué aspecto habrá tenido mi rostro, pero este hizo que Nico-chan se sobresalte y de algunos pasos para atrás.

— ¿Q-Que es los que t-te pasa?

Dijo de manera nerviosa.

— Ya me cansé de que estés jugando conmigo.

— ¿jugando contigo? — Pregunto — Yo no estoy jugando contigo.

— No me mientas — Dije levantando más mi voz — ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo solo te burlas de mí con esa actitud que tienes?

En serio me molestaba su actitud en especial el que lo esté negando.

— Me hablas como si nada hubiese pasado, para luego ignorarme — Nico-chan lucía confundida, como si no supiera de lo que hablara — Ya me cansé de ser la única que quiere arreglar las cosas.

Quizás no debí haber dicho esa última parte, pero ya no me aguante.

— Pero… y-yo no… — Nico-chan parecía no saber qué decir — N-No era mi i-intención.

— Ya no quiero escuchar tus mentiras.

Me aleje de Nico, debo irme antes de decir otra vez algo que no voy a poder controlar.

— E-Espera M-Maki-chan

Me detuve y volteé mi rostro para verla.

— T-Tú no eres la única que intenta arreglar las cosas, yo…

— Cállate… — Dije y de inmediato ella se calló — ...No voy a caer en eso otra vez.

Nuevamente me acerque a ella estando frente a frente.

— Y… — realmente me duele decirle esto — … no me llames por mi nombre.

Ella abrió mas los ojos por lo que dije y bajo la mirada.

— Tú no sabes nada — Murmuro — No sabes lo que he hecho.

— Pues no parece que hayas hecho algo — Dije.

Nico-chan nuevamente levanto su mirada y sus ojos rubíes tenían lagrimas acumuladas y parecía estar molesta.

— ¡¿Lo ves?!, nunca te das cuenta

¡Ah! no la entiendo. ¿A qué diablos se refiere? no recuerdo que Nico-chan haya intentado algo… ¿Sera que se refiere a su cambio de apariencia? ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso? Es cierto que se ve hermosa, pero… no, aun no la entiendo.

— No intentes cambiar el tema.

— ¡No estoy intentando cambiarlo!

— ¡Claro que lo estás haciendo? — Ya no pienso escuchar mas tus mentiras.

Ignorando sus quejas me dirigí otra vez a la puerta, ya estaba en mi limite.

— Esta bien, huye ¡Cobarde!

¿Cobarde?

— ¡Por una vez en tu vida se honesta y acepta que tuviste la culpa y te equivocaste!

¿Que yo tengo la culpa? ¿Que tengo la culpa? ¿No fue ella la que intento golpearme? ¿No fue ella la que dijo que no la llamara por su nombre? ¿No fue ella la que me ignora y juega conmigo? ¡¿No es ella la que rompió nuestra amistad?!

— No me jodas — Susurre.

Y en realidad ya estaba harta de todo.

— ¿Eh?

— Deja de hacerte la maldita víctima.

Me acerque a ella nuevamente y la tome del cuello de su camisa, tal como lo hizo ella en ese día. Nico-chan se sobresaltó, pero no hizo ningún ademan de quitar mi mano. Por el contrario, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— T-Tan cobarde eres que quieres arreglar esta discusión a golpes — Sus ojos que hace un rato tenían lagrimas amenazando con salir ahora lucían desafiantes — Vamos, anda atrévete.

— No pienso gastar energías en ti — Dije ejerciendo más presión a mi agarre — No voy a dejar que juegues otra vez conmigo.

— Que no estaba jugando contigo — Dijo Nico-chan molesta — ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?

— Cállate — Grite — No te creo.

— Te estoy diciendo la verdad — Igualo mi tono de voz — ¿Por qué diablos no me crees?

— Porque tu actitud solo demuestra que solo juegas conmigo — Dije intentando no llorar en el intento

No quiero ilusionarme otra vez, me duele que me trate mal, pues esta vez no lo hará.

— Ya te dije que no era mi intención que pensaras eso, ¿No sabía que te sentías así?

Reí irónicamente ante esa respuesta.

— ¿Que no lo sabias? No me vengas con esas estupideces de que no sabías, ¡Claro que lo sabias, Yazawa!

Hice aún más presión en mi agarre mientras la miraba enojada

— E-Espera… m-me estas lastimando — Dijo Nico-chan viendo de una manera un tanto asustada.

— Por favor Maki-ch…

— ¡No me llames por mi nombre!

Ya me tiene harta, es una mentirosa, ya no me va a convencer viendo de esa manera.

— Ya no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo.

— Y-Yo solo quería arreglar las cosas.

Dijo en voz baja mirándome fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos que tiene.

Mi corazón me dice que la perdone, aun si yo no tengo la culpa, que la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero mi mente me dice lo contrario.

— ¿Arreglar las cosas? ¿Como? ¿Haciendo lo que hiciste? vaya forma de arreglar las cosas.

— Al menos estoy intentando arreglarlo — Dijo molesta — No como tú que parece que no te importa.

— Vaya manera de arreglar las cosas — Dije irónicamente — Y qué es eso que supuestamente intentaste.

Nico-chan no dijo nada solo que quedo callada, solo atinó a usar una de sus manos para tomar su cabello que hacía recogida.

— ¿Acaso te refieres a tu cabello cambiado? — Dije suavemente para que ella me escuchara.

Nico-chan levantó su mirada son un ligero sonrojo, se veía hermosa, ¿Será que ella cambió su look por mí? ¿Y si es así, que quería cambiar con eso? No lo sé. Pero, en primer lugar ¿Por qué lo hizo? no creo que sea por mí, ¿Tiene algún sentido arreglar una riña entre "amigas" con un cambio de look? Claro que no, así que debe estar mintiendo, seguro solo lo dice para salir de este embrollo. Ese día que lo hizo no parecía que lo hacía por mí, recordé como Rin le decía que hacia eso para alguien y ella se sonrojo. Ella sí lo hizo por alguien. Con eso en mente nuevamente el enojo apareció. otra vez me quiere ver la cara de idiota.

— pero no esta vez… — Susurre.

— ¿Q-Que dijiste?

— ¡No me vas a engañar esta vez!

Grito y nuevamente la mire.

— Pero que…

— No creas que porque no te funciono con tu noviecito funcionara conmigo.

La interrumpí.

— ¿Noviecito? ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?

— Lo que escuchaste — Le encare — ¿Por qué diablos cambiarías tu apariencia para arreglar una pelea?

Ya no quería escuchar nada, solo quería sacar todo el enojo dentro de mí.

— Es que yo… — Nico-chan se mantuvo en silencio como si estuviera pensando lo que dirá.

— No te esfuerces en mentir — Nuevamente le interrumpí — ¿De verdad crees que cambiaras algo con ello?

Dije y Nico-chan frunció el ceño.

—No miento, estoy intentando ser honesta — Dijo — Algo que parece que no conoces.

Nuevamente apreté el cuello de su camisa, ¿Quiere que sea honesta? Pues seré honesta.

— ¿Quieres que sea honesta? — Pregunte.

No hubo respuesta.

— No importa cuánto cambies por fuera, tu siempre serás la misma — Dije mirándola — Además, no es como si hubiera hecho algo.

Sonreí irónicamente ante la mirada confundida de Nico-chan.

— Pero tu dijiste ….

— Se lo que dije, ¿Pero realmente crees que por cambiar tu estilo de cabello ya eres alguien diferente? No seas idiota.

Nico-chan agacho su cabeza.

— C-Cállate…

Susurro, pero no me callaré

— Solo ahora tus coletas son bajas ¿Y eso que? sigue siendo tu feo cabello.

— N-No digas más… por favor.

La que no tiene que decir algo eres tú.

—Ya no usaste tanto maquillaje, al menos es algo bueno ya no pareces un payaso con tanto maquillaje.

— En serio… por favor.

— No importa cuánto intentes cambias por fuera — Dije acercándola — Siempre serás la misma engreída, altanera y molesta persona.

En mi frustración cerré mis ojos para lo que iría a decir.

— ¡Nunca me enamoraría de alguien como tú! ¡Jamás!

Iba a decir algo más, pero rápidamente sentí un gran ardor y dolor en mi mejilla izquierda, abrí mis ojos y estos miraban a una dirección diferente, mi rostro había girado y de la impresión había soltado la camisa de Nico-chan. Cuando volteé mi rostro para que había pasado vi a Nico-chan con una de sus manos levantadas a la altura de uno de sus hombros. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino más bien fueron esas gruesas lagrimas que caían por su rostro. Nico-chan me había dado una cachetada, lleve una de mis manos a la zona afectada, dolía mucho, realmente lo hizo con fuerza.

Ese golpe me hizo recobrar la conciencia y abrí los ojos aterrada al recordar todas las cosas que le había dicho a Nico-chan. No puede ser, no por favor, no otra vez.

— Así que… eso es lo que sientes sobre mí.

La mirada de Nico-chan reflejaba una cosa, odio y luego bajo su mirada y su mano.

— M-Me rindo…

Con una voz suave pero claramente adolorida Nico-chan pronunció esas palabras y levanto nuevamente su brazo solo que esta vez era para limpiar las lágrimas que se negaban a detenerse.

— Me rindo…

Repitió.

Y aun sollozando paso por mi costado, las lágrimas aun caían y con sus mangas intentaba detenerlas. Aquellos pequeños llantos eran como una estaca que se clavaba en lo más profundo de mi, pero no me moví. Me quede parada aun con la mano en mi mejilla roja por ese golpe, que lo tenía muy merecido, mientras escuchaba los pasos de mi senpai alejarse para luego escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, dando como señal de que ella ya se había ido.

Paso un rato en profundo silencio y mis fuerzas me abandonaron, mis piernas no soportaron y me desvanecí y sin más ahora era yo la que lloraba. Lloraba por lo idiota que había sido. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude lastimarla de nuevo? Con mis manos presione mi pecho en un intento vano por calmar aquel dolor infernal. Con solo recordar lo que le dijo hacía que me sienta la persona más asquerosa del mundo. No me contuve y mis llantos se hicieron escuchar por toda la azotea. La perdí, la única maldita oportunidad de arreglar las cosas y lo arruiné. Esa mirada… esa mirada llena de odio me destruía.

Como pude me levante el sol ya se estaba ocultando y la fría noche llegaba, sentí que había llorado tanto que hasta podría haber perdido mi voz. Ya no me importaba nada, Salí de la azotea, tomé mis cosas y fui casa a nuevamente llorar por lo idiota que fui.

.

.

.

Nuevamente abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi era el techo de mi cuarto, era hora de comenzar nuevamente la rutina. No quería ir, pero ya había faltado casi una semana después de aquello y ya no quería tener más problemas de lo que tenía. El camino hacia la escuela me parecía que se había vuelto tres veces más largo. No podía evitar revivir lo que paso esa tarde y muchas veces toco mi mejilla para aliviar el dolor que aun sentía, quizá no físico, pero si emocional.

Las clases para mí se volvieron algo sin importancia, solo pensaba en ella. Nico-chan y yo no nos volvimos a hablar, si en algún momento hubo algún avance en una "reconciliación" por así decirlo, eso quedo atrás. Ahora ya no solo no hablamos, sino que ni siquiera nos acercamos. Si ella estaba a un extremo yo estaba en el otro, ni siquiera nos saludábamos. Me dolía bastante eso, pero ¿Que podía hacer? fui yo la que le dijo tantas cosas crueles a ella, la hice llorar otra vez, esta vez creo que una simple disculpa no ayudara en nada.

Verla solo hacía que recordara y me odiara más por ello, la impotencia de querer ir abrazarla, disculparme de todas las formas posibles, era algo que no podía aguantar y solo el temor de su muy probable rechazo evitaba que vaya e hiciera lo que mi corazón me gritaba que hiciera. En varias ocasiones veía a Nozomi hablando con ella, pero no lograba escuchar lo que hablaban, pero a juzgar por las expresiones que Nico-chan ponía, se podía notar la tristeza que tenía y en algunas ocasiones el enojo. Nozomi también hablo conmigo, pero luego de decirle la verdad y llorar un rato, simplemente ya no quería tocar ese tema.

Los días pasaban y las cosas no cambiaban, intente concentrarme en la presentación que tendríamos. Al fin y al cabo, era la encargada de poder componer la música, fue complicado, pero pude lograrlo, con ayuda de Umi, pero lo hice y las prácticas de baile comenzaron con más fuerza. Originalmente estaría al costado de Nico-chan en la coreografía, pero Eli me dijo que Nico-chan había pedido un cambio de ubicación, lo cual me hizo sentir un dolor grande en mi pecho, parece… que realmente me odia ahora.

Hoy no fue muy diferente, terminamos más temprano la práctica, porque Kotori necesitaba ir a Akiba para poder comprar más telas para los trajes los cuales estaba haciendo. Y bueno Honoka tuvo la brillante idea de ir todas juntas para poder pasar el rato, y no la culpa, el ambiente se sentía muy incómodo y me imagino que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que una "salida de amigas".

Las calles de Akiba rebozaban vida como siempre. Carteles de todo tipo de negocios y anuncios, adornaban la ciudad y el mar de gente que iba y venía tambien era prueba de ello. Hacer las compras que requería Kotori no fue tan difícil. De hecho, lo acabamos en menos de 30 minutos. Y ni siquiera pareciera que Kotori necesitara nuestra ayuda ya que las cosas que compro no eran muchas, al punto de que Umi era la única que cargaba las cosas.

Sonreí al verlas, era muy obvio lo que pasaba entre ellas, pero al dirigir mi vista a las de tercero, vi a Nico-chan. Parecía estar recriminarle algo a Nozomi que solo reía mientras irritaba más a mi senpai, Eli, aunque sonreía se mantenía al margen. Aunque no quisiera me sentí algo celosa de lo cercanas que eran, ver a Nico-chan ahí hacia que mi pecho se contrajera, era doloroso verla ahí sin siquiera poder tener alguna esperanza de hablarle.

Además, me dijo que me odia. No quiero que me rechace y que me diga que me odia de nuevo.

— ¡U-Ustedes son las chicas de µ´s!

Y como sacándome de mis pensamientos un grupo de chicos se acercó a nosotras, al parecer eran fan de µ´s.

Al principio era solo unas cuantas personas que se acercaron, pero con el tiempo empezaron ser más numerosas, aunque no llegaron a ser demasiadas.

— ¡Nishikino-san!

Un grupo de chicos y chicas se me acercaron, lo cual hizo ponerme algo nerviosa. Era normal que seamos algo famosas y de vez en cuando nos encontrábamos con algún admirador, pero esta vez eran más.

— ¡Nishikino, tu voz es increíble!

— ¡Eres la mejor compositora!

— ¡Nishikino-san, dame tu autógrafo!

Esos comentarios me hicieron avergonzarme a un más.

— ¡Ah!, se sonrojo, Nishikino-san se sonrojo.

Sentí mi rostro arder un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a esta atención.

— Y-Yo no estoy s-sonrojada.

— ¡Kya! ¡es tan linda cuando es tsundere!

Ahora si estoy segura que mi cara está totalmente roja.

— ¡No soy tsundere! — Me defendí — De todas formas ¿Quieren sus autógrafos o no?

Ni bien lo dije ya tenía casi en mi rostro un montón de libretas y lapiceros, entonces comencé a firmar, cosa extraña para mí.

A pesar de que los firmaban pocos se iban algunos se quedaban a ver y otros pedían tomarse una foto.

— Muchas gracias Nishikino-san.

Agradeció un chico alegremente.

— No es nada, además solo lo hago porque ustedes querían.

— Otra vez está actuando como tsundere.

Una chica comento haciendo que nuevamente me sonroje.

— ¡Que no soy tsundere!

Dije y empezaron las risas, incluso yo sonreí. Ver tanta gente que nos apoya es genial, les debemos mucho.

— ¡Nico-chan te ves hermosa!

Con tal solo escuchar eso, toda mi atención paro en donde provenía ese sonido.

Lo que vi no me gusto para nada. Nico-chan estaba rodeada por varios chicos que no paraban de decirles lo mismo que había escuchado.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté mucho mis puños, los celos crecían dentro de mí y unos deseos grandes de golpear a esos idiotas apareció.

Pero me olvide de mi enojo al notar algo más, Nico-chan… sonreía. No es que nunca la haya visto sonreír, de hecho, su sonrisa sincera era algo por lo que me enamore de ella. Pero… dolía que sonriera para alguien más.

Verla sonreír mientras recibía elogios de esos imbéciles, más que enojarme, cosa que, si hacía, me entristecía.

— Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicos — Dijo Nico-chan — Niconii les da un gran gracias.

Con solo decir eso, sus fans la ovacionaron y Nico-chan respondía con su habitual pose y su reconocida frase.

Yo solo pude seguir dando autógrafos a los fans que me acompañaban.

— Nico-chan, una pregunta.

Dijo uno de los chicos que estaba más cerca a Nico-chan.

— Pero por supuesto, Niconii responderá a tus preguntas.

— Bueno me preguntaba ¿A qué se debe tu cambio de look?

Esa pregunta llamo bastante mi atención y a pesar de que seguí firmando, dirigí mi mirada a esa dirección.

— Nico-chan…

Dije preocupada al ver a Nico-chan, tenía la cabeza agachada y con una de sus manos apretaba su pecho.

Un impulso grande de ir y abrazarla me invadió, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo vi como Nico-chan levanto su rostro y a pesar de que su mirada denotaba tristeza eso cambio con una leve sonrisa.

— Solo quise intentar un ligero cambio de look — Dijo firmemente, cosa que me sorprendió — ¿Se ve raro?

Lo que si era raro es que Nico-chan no interactúe con sus fans sin usa su faceta de "idol"

— Para nada Nico-chan — Respondió el chico — Te vez incluso más hermosa que antes.

Nico-chan solo sonrió y le dio las gracias, y mi pecho comenzó a dolerme, ¿Que me dolerá más? que el chico le diga hermosa o que no tuvo ningún problema en decírselo, ¿Cómo es que lo dice como si fuera algo fácil? No lo sé, pero me molesta, me molesta que yo no pueda hacer eso y que los celos me estén matando.

— ¿Nishikino-san?

Rápidamente salí de mi trance para encontrarme una mirada algo confusa.

— ¿Q-Que p-pasa?

Pregunte.

— Bueno, estaba firmando y de repente se quedó callada y dejo de firmar.

Rayos, me olvide que estaba dando autógrafos.

— L-Lo siento — Dije sonrojándome de la vergüenza— Solo estaba pensando en la nueva canción.

Y dicho esto volví a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, aun podía escuchar a Nico-chan, pero por respeto a los chicos que estaba frente a mi trate de ignorarlo para atenderlos.

Luego de varios autógrafos y varias fotos, los chicos y las chicas comenzaron irse, quedando solamente muy pocos. Y al parecer no era la única ya que, las demás chicas tambien ya habían terminado y estaban solas o con muy pocos fans.

— Hey Nico-chan, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros a algún lugar?

¿Qué diablos acabo de escuchar?

Voltee rápidamente mi rostro para ver al idiota que acaba de pedir ser asesinado. vi a Nico-chan algo sorprendida por la invitación.

— ¿Eh? Salir, no, no puedo ¿sabes? — Dijo nerviosamente mientras con movía su mano en negación.

— Solo será por un rato, por favor.

El chico sonreía confiado de que Nico-chan cedería a su petición.

— No, no, no — Dijo Nico-chan, intentando mantener su papel de idol — Tengo que estar con las demás integrantes de µ´s, teníamos que hacer algo importante.

Se notaba o nerviosa que estaba Nico-chan, no nerviosa por el chico sino por la situación en la que estaba, normalmente el chico ya se hubiera resignado a su intento de coqueteo.

— No creo que a las demás integrantes le moleste que nos acompañes — Dijo acercándose más de la cuenta — Anda vamos, solo será una vuelta ¿Ok?

Nico-chan dio un paso atrás debido a la cercanía del chico, su sonrisa nerviosa solo delataba incertidumbre, que no sabía qué hacer. Dudo que le responda como normalmente lo haría y mucho menos a un fan delante de otros fans.

"Siempre tienen que ser amables con los fans" Era como su lema que siempre nos decía. Pero ahora me gustaría tirar ese lema muy lejos y dejar a ese tipo en el hospital.

— Yo… — Nico-chan seguía sin saber que decir — … soy una idol no puedo.

El chico sonrió levemente mientras seguía acercándose a Nico-chan.

A estas alturas mi rostro estaba rojo de ira y mi miraba solo reflejaba el deseo de "desaparecer" a ese chico.

— Al menos solo conmigo — Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la de Nico-chan. — Sal conmigo en una cita.

Ya no voy a soportar un coqueteo tan desvergonzado como ese. Diablos, soné como Umi por un momento. Pero no importa no me voy a quedar callada.

Me empecé acercar a ellos enojada y abrí mi boca para poder decirle que si ponía una mano en Nico-chan no volvería a usar esa mano.

—Quita tus asque….

— Ha dicho que no, ¿Acaso no oyes?

Esa voz fue lo suficiente mente fuerte como para poder llamar la atención de todos los que estábamos ahí.

Un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos grises se acercó a donde estaban Nico-chan y el otro chico, era alto, al menos más alto que el chico que molestaba a Nico-chan.

— No te metas en esto.

— Si me meto, ¿Acaso no escuchaste que no quiere salir contigo?

— Calma, solo quería intentarlo — Dijo el chico alejándose de Nico-chan.

— Pues ya te rechazo así que vete — Su mirada se agudizo, fulminando al otro - ¿O quieres que llame a la policía por acoso?

El chico maldijo susurrando y se fue de ahí junto con los que le seguían mientras los veía irse, los pocos fans que quedaban comenzaron a irse tambien y la tensión que había en el ambiente empezó a disminuir y mi enojo tambien.

— ¡Haru! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

¿Haru? ¿acaso Nico-chan conoce a este chico?

— ¿Como que por que lo hice? Ese chico te estaba acosando

Respondió el chico de manera seria

— L-Lo sé, p-pero lo asustaste — Se defendió — Esa no es la manera en que una idol trate a sus fans.

— Y es por eso que tuve que hacerlo — El chico sonrió alzando los hombros — Así el que los ofende soy yo y no tú.

Esa fluida conversación no parecía de dos extraños, no pude evitar de mirarlos y sentir un dolor en mi pecho muy grande. Pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de algo.

Ese chico, ¿no será acaso el chico por el cual Nico-chan hizo todo ese cambio? Si es así entonces yo…

— ¿Que está pasando?

Al voltear a ver, vi como las chicas empezaron a acercarse y a jugar por las miradas serias de Eli y Umi, quienes iban adelante de las demás, parece que no conocen al chico.

— Maki ¿Qué ocurrió?

Me pregunto Eli una vez que llego a mi lado

— Yo… no lo sé.

Dije para luego voltear donde estaba Nico-chan y el otro chico quienes al notar que las demás se estaban acercando dejaron de hablar.

— Y ¿Tu eres?

Esta vez era Umi quien pregunto, aunque su tono de voz no se diferenció del de Eli.

— ¡Hola Haru-kun!

Grande fue nuestro asombro al ver a la pelimorada de Nozomi saludar muy amigablemente a el chico.

— Hola Nozomi-san.

Devolvió el saludo el joven.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Pregunto Eli y bueno creo que no es de extrañar que se notaba muy celosa por el trato amigable que este chico tenía con Nozomi.

— Vamos Elicchi no te pongas celosa — Dijo Nozomi acercándose a Eli haciéndola sonrojar.

— N-No estoy celosa

Eso dijo, pero su rostro decía lo contrario y no ayudaba el hecho de que este sonrojada.

— Entonces… ¿Conoces a Nico-chan?

Dijo Honoka tomando el rumbo de la conversación.

El chico solo sonrió para luego ver a Nico-chan y ella al darse cuenta soltó un suspiro.

— Si nos conocemos — Dijo algo resignada — Él es Yoshida Haru.

Así que si lo conoce. Eso no ayudaba para nada con mis celos.

— Exacto — Sonrió el joven — Mi nombre es Yoshida Haru, es un placer conocer a las demás integrantes de µ´s.

— Un gusto Yoshida-kun — Exclamo Honoka — Cualquier amigo de Nico-chan es tambien nuestro amigo.

Habla por ti Honoka, verlo solo hace que me sienta aun peor.

— Pero ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste de el Nico-chan?

Pregunto de manera inocente Kotori. Es cierto nunca nos habló de él, bueno, aunque creo que era de esperar, es muy reservada en su vida privada tanto así que no supimos de sus hermanos sino hasta hace poco.

— No creí que fuera necesario — Dijo algo nerviosa — A-Además una idol no puede ser vista con hombres y si escuchan que tengo un amigo de esa manera seria mala imagen.

—Como ella dijo — Dijo el chico aun con su estúpida sonrisa.

— Supongo que tienes razón

— Y cómo es que tú lo conoces Nozomi.

— Sencillo — Dijo sonriendo — Después de que supimos donde vive Nicocchi fui a visitarla varias veces y ahí lo conocí.

— Si, ahí conocí a Noz... —Rápidamente se calló al sentir la mirada asesina de Eli — ...Tojo-san.

Wao, Eli si da miedo cuando se lo propone, me hizo recordar cuando era así con nosotras.

— Y a todo eso ¿Qué haces por aquí Haru?

Pregunto Nico-chan.

— Bueno vine aquí para comprar algunas cosas y como vi que estas en aprietos quise ayudarte.

— ¿Aprietos? — Pregunto Umi — ¿Paso algo Nico?

— N-Nada, no pasó nada — Dijo moviendo sus manos — Es solo que Haru exagero las cosas.

En realidad, me molestaba un poco que Nico-chan estuviera defendiendo a esos idiotas.

— Como que nada, esos chicos se estaban sobrepasando.

La expresión del joven cambio, parece que tampoco le gusto que Nico-chan los defendiera.

— ¿Sobrepasando? — Dijo Umi — ¿Estas bien Nico, no te hicieron nada verdad?

— No me paso nada — Respondió con algo de molestia — tambien exageras Umi, solo estaban pidiendo que saliera con ellos.

Umi se sonrojo un poco por lo dicho, ya me imagino que estaría pensando en algo como: "Que indecente".

— De igual manera, gracias por ayudar a Nico — Dijo Eli — Los fans suelen ser bastante persistentes.

— No se preocupe Ayase-san, con gusto defendería a mi musa favorita.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso, solo pude apartar mi mirada para que no se notaba el enojo que tenía. y tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Nico-chan se sonrojara por ello.

¿Musa favorita? ya hasta me dan ganas de vomitar por lo estúpido que sonó.

— Ya deja de decir esas cosas.

Dijo Nico-chan algo molesta y avergonzada y cada vez los celos crecían. Verla así, sonrojándose y avergonzándose por el dolía y mucho. No pareciese que solo fueran simples amigos, o al menos su manera de hablar del chico no lo aparentaba.

— ¿Por qué no nos acompañas, Haru-kun?

Fulmine con la mirada a Nozomi pero ella solo mantenía su sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? No quisiera interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo.

— Ya habíamos terminado, de hecho, ya íbamos para casa.

Honoka tambien se unió a la petición.

— Bueno entonces aceptare su petición.

Genial, lo que me faltaba.

Durante el camino no pude despegar mi mirada en ellos. Nico-chan y Yoshida estaban adelante junto con Nozomi y Eli, yo estaba atrás de ellos y detrás de mi estaba Rin, Hanayo, Honoka, Kotori y Umi.

No podía escuchar lo que hablaban y sinceramente no preste mucha atención a ello, solo los miraba enojada. De repente llego a sentir una mirada tambien en mí y al dirigir mi mirada veo a Nozomi mirándome de reojo y luego solo sonrió de manera burlona.

Esa tetona sabe que estoy celosa y lo invito para que molestarme, a veces dudo si realmente esta de mi lado o no. Me pregunto por qué nunca me dijo de la existencia de ese chico.

Volví a mirar a Nico-chan y la vi sonreír mientras hablaba con él. Mi corazón dio un golpe en mi pecho y lleve una de mis manos hacia él. Duele mucho, el hecho de que le sonría duele. No era como lo hizo con sus fans, esta sonría es más sincera es natural y más aún porque ella no está actuando como idol, ella esta comportándose normalmente como lo hacía con nosotras. O bueno como hacía con las chicas, diablos el solo pensar en eso hace que el dolor aumente.

Las chicas se detuvieron y por inercia yo tambien me detuve. No sabía qué hacer, si todavía tengo alguna oportunidad necesito saberlo. Nos detuvimos frente a un supermercado, pero llamo mi atención que tanto Nico-chan como yoshida entraron en el.

— Eh? ¿Por qué entraron?

Pregunte.

— Nico-chan dijo que iba a comprar algunas cosas para la cena — Respondió Hanayo — Y bueno… Yoshida-san dijo que la acompaña.

Dijo lo último de manera un tanto temerosa, me imagino que sabe que me molesta. Miro nuevamente el supermercado, ellos dos están ahí solos… No mientras pueda evitarlo.

— Ara, ¿Tambien vas a entrar al súper Maki-chan?

De nuevo Nozomi con esa sonrisa burlona, tendré que buscarme alguna excusa para entrar.

— S-Si, bueno yo tambien necesito comprar cosas para la cena.

Y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de ellas entre rápidamente en el supermercado.

Una vez dentro miré por todos lados por si ellos estaban cerca a la entrada, pero al no verlos empecé a caminar rápido por todo el supermercado.

Ya llevaba un rato buscándolos, pero no podía encontrarlos. Pero luego de un momento empiezo a escuchar la voz de Nico-chan levemente y lentamente me acerco a donde provenía la voz.

Llegue a uno de los pasillos de lácteos y asome mi cabeza levemente para ver si estaban ahí.

Nico-chan parecía estar viendo los diversos productos que estaban en los estantes mientras que el joven le acompañaba, lograba escuchar un poco de la conversación ya que ellos estaban por la mitad del pasillo.

Así que solo me quedaba espiarlos de esta manera y esperar que se acerquen un poco más para escuchar mejor.

— ¿Y a todo esto, que vas a cocinar Nico?

Pregunto el chico viendo los productos que Nico-chan llevaba en la cesta.

— Uhmm… — Dijo poniendo su mano en su barbilla — Estaba pensando en un estofado.

— Y la leche como para que — Dijo mirando la leche que Nico-chan puso en la cesta — Hasta donde sé el estofado no lleva leche.

Yo no sé cocinar así que no se sea cierto o no.

— Y-Ya lo sé — Pude notar como se sonrojo levemente — Lo estoy llevando… uhm… por Cotaro a él le gusta la leche.

Que excusa tan rebuscada y al parecer el chico también pensó lo mismo.

— Así que para Cotaro eh? — E su rostro se formó una sonrisa que me recordaba a la molesta sonrisa burlona de Nozomi — Bueno el necesita crecer verdad?

— C-Claro que necesita crecer y yo como buena hermana debo ayudarlo.

— Uhmm — La sonrisa del chico no hizo más que crecer — Algo me dice que nos solo para ayudar a Cotaro y tus hermanas a crecer.

aquel comentario solo hizo sonrojar más a Nico-chan y me hacía fruncir el ceño cada vez más.

— C-Claro que es para mis hermanos.

— Sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por eso de crecer — Dijo aun sonriendo solo que esta vez su sonrisa no era de burla sino era una serena. — Eres hermosa tal y como eres.

Ese comentario me enojo y ver el que el sonrojo de Nico-chan crecía era más molesto y doloroso.

Sé que no debería estar espiándolos, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que él es el chico por el cual ella hizo todo eso.

— Otra vez diciendo esas cosas — Dijo Nico-chan — Ya te pareces a Nozomi con lo molestosa que es.

— Pero no estoy mintiendo, a pesar de que tu look haya cambiado sigues siendo tú.

Vi como Nico-chan se tensó un poco al escuchar eso y bajo su mirada.

— ¿No crees que es raro?

Pregunto.

— ¿Raro?

Respondió el chico algo confundido.

— Si, que haya cambiado mi peinado y otras cosas — Dijo jugando con uno de los mechones que caían por sus mejillas — No crees que pesar de eso sigo viéndome igual y siendo yo.

Nico-chan se notaba triste, yo tambien me empecé a sentir así. Con solo recordar las cosas que le dije y su rostro con lágrimas hace que me quiera dar un golpe muy fuerte.

— Nico, te vez más hermosa que de costumbre.

Nico-chan levanto su mirada y observo al chico.

— ¿Hay algo de malo en lo que hiciste? No lo creo. — Dijo el chico poniendo su mano en la cabeza de mis senpai — Es verdad, un cambio de look no hace que seas diferente, pero eso es lo que hace que esos cambios te hagan lucir hermosa.

— Haru… gracias.

Y nuevamente mi pecho dolía. Sentía tantas ganas de llorar, ¿Por qué no puedo ser sincera con mis sentimientos como él? me siento tan celosa de eso, parecía tan fácil, pero para mí decirle que se veía hermosa era algo sumamente difícil.

Presione mi mano contra mi pecho en un intento vano por detener ese dolor que me carcomía por dentro. Y algo dentro de mí me gritaba que saliera de ahí o me lamentaría.

Pero no le hice caso y me mantuve ahí escuchando la conversación.

— Siempre sabes que decir Haru — La sonrisa de Nico-chan se hizo más grande — Gracias haru.

El chico se sonrojo haciendo que Nico-chan soltara una leve risa.

— Siempre es divertido verte sonrojar.

— Sabes que no puedo evitarlo — Dijo avergonzado — En especial cuando eres tú.

Nuevamente esa vocecita me gritaba que tenía que salir de ese lugar, tenía un mal presentimiento de eso.

— Nico — Dijo el chico quien aún estaba sonrojado y se notaba claramente nervioso — ¿Todavía no me darás una respuesta?

¿Respuesta? Nico-chan desvió su mirada del chico.

— Sabes que soy una idol — Dijo aun sin mirarlo — No te puedo dar una respuesta.

No sé a qué se referirá con eso, pero el chico solo sonrió mirando tiernamente a Nico-chan.

— Nico, mírame — Pidió el chico a lo que Nico-chan volteo a verlo — Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Nico.

Sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido por un momento al escuchar eso y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar fuertemente. Nico-chan estaba sonrojada mientras que yo luchaba por no caer en ese mismo momento, aunque mis piernas no me lo ponían fácil.

— H-Haru ya te dije que no…

— Si lo sé, pero no me podía quedar sin decirlo nuevamente. — Dijo interrumpiendo a Nico-chan — Sé que no es el lugar adecuado, pero quería decirlo.

— Haru yo…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque el chico tomo sus manos.

— Solo te pido una oportunidad, por favor.

— Yo…

Sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, quería irme, pero mis piernas no reaccionaban. Era como si quisieran que presenciara eso. No lo aguantaría, No quiero escuchar a Nico-chan decirle que acepta, no lo hagas por favor.

— Prometo que te hare feliz Nico, por favor, sal conmigo, se mi novia.

Mi corazón latía desesperado, tengo miedo, recuerdos de las múltiples pesadillas vienen a mi mente. ¿Sera que Dios quiere verme sufrir por lo que le hice a ella? ¿Sera este el karma del que tanto hablan?

— Yo…

Nico baja su mirada y muerde su labio inferior ante la mirada expectante del chico.

Unos segundos pasaron y levanta su rostro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Acepto.

Sentí como mi corazón nuevamente se hacía pedazos, mis piernas ya no aguantaron y caí de rodillas aun sosteniéndome del estante en el cual estaba sujetada. Al caer me oculté para que no me vieran y puse una de mis manos en mi boca intentando callar aquellos sollozos que se hacían presente juntos con mi lagrimas que caían.

La había perdido, mi mayor pesadilla hecha realidad frente a mis ojos. mi pecho dolía horrores tanto que quería quitarme el corazón en ese momento para no sentir más dolor. No quería estar ahí, no quiero verlos.

— Entonces ¿Podríamos salir en una cita este sábado?

— Esta bien, el sábado saldremos.

Mis sollozos cada vez eran mayores y era casi imposible que mis llantos no se escuchasen. Así que corrí. Reuní toda la fuerza que me quedaba y me levanté y hui de ahí.

ya no me importaba nada solo quería salir de ahí, corrí lo más rápido que podía hacia la entrada y sin importarme si las chicas estaban ahí o no me fui. Me alejé de ellas y aunque podía escuchar que me llamaban no les hice caso y seguí corriendo.

Corría a todo los que mis piernas podían, mientras mi llanto era escuchado por todos aquellos que estaban cerca. Ya no me importaba ocultar mi llanto y llore fuertemente mientras corría. es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, la perdí y es por mi culpa.

Sentí que perdía sentido a mi vida, solo quería hundirme en este dolor y dejar que me consuma. ¿Hacia dónde corría? mis piernas mecánicamente me dirigieron a casa. Me habré caído varias veces al estar casi sin visión por las lágrimas que salían. Vi mis piernas y por ellas corrían unos hilos de sangre que iniciaban en mis rodillas, pero no sentía el dolor, el único dolor que sentía era en mi pecho. Entre y fui directo a mi cuarto y seguí desahogando mi dolor, mi perdida, lamentándome todo lo que hice y que por mi culpa perdí a la persona que amo.

.

.

.

Mis pasos se sentían pesados y me dolían los músculos de mis muslos. No es que me jacte de mi condición física, pero incluso antes de practicar como idol tenía buena condición. ¿Qué tan rápido habré corrido para que me duelan de esa manera? no lo sé, solo me importaba alejarme lo más posible de ese doloroso lugar.

No dormí casi nada anoche, me la pasé llorando casi toda la noche sin importarme lo más mínimo si alguien en mi casa me escuchara. Deje de llorar cuando caí dormida por el cansancio y si no fuera por Waki-san no me hubiera levantado para ir a la escuela tuve que maquillarme para que no se notara mis ojeras.

Y me imagino el regaño que me dará Umi por haberme saltado el ensayo de la mañana, pero estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo. Intente actuar normal, cosa que funciono en horas de clases, pero una vez que terminaron y llego el momento de ir al ensayo se hizo todo difícil.

El esperado regaño de Umi se hizo presente, pero mi vista estaba centrada el Nico-chan. Al parecer, no dijo que ya tiene un novio. Demonios como duele tan siquiera decir eso. me molestaba, más el hecho de que ella este normal como si nada pasara mientras que yo, sentía como mi mundo se iba abajo. Si tan normal es para ella ¡¿Por qué no lo grita?! ¡¿Acaso no era lo que quería?! ¡¿El chico o que te gusta ya está contigo, contenta?!

Duele mucho ¿sabes?

Sentí el tiempo pasar lentamente, por un lado, quería que se terminara el día y por el otro no quería. Mañana es la dichosa cita de Nico-chan y con tan solo pensarlo hacer que mis ánimos caigan al suelo. tan distraída estuve que me gané un par de regaños de parte de Eli. Pero por fin termino la práctica y cada una se fue a su casa.

Fui yo la que salió primero y se fue. Estar ahí era doloroso y no quería seguir sufriendo.

Al llegar a casa me di un baño para poder relajarme, aunque el hecho de saber que mañana Nico-chan tendrá una cita sigue molestándome. Pero más me molesta el no poder hacer algo.

Mis manos cubrieron mi rostro que se llenaba de lágrimas otra vez. No funciono para nada el baño de relajación.

Una vez terminado de descargar un poco de mi dolor en el baño me acosté en mi cama, no quería salir de mi cuarto así que Waki tuvo la amabilidad de traerme la cena.

Ya era casi la medianoche y seguía sin dormir. por mucho que quiera no puedo dormir, la verdad es que no quiero que llegue el día de mañana.

El sonido de mi celular me distrae así que lo tome para ver quién era.

— Nozomi…

Dije viendo su nombre en la pantalla, desde ayer me ha estado llamando muy seguido, pero no le contestaba y me fui rápido de la práctica para que no me atrapara, pero creo que en estos momentos necesito a alguien con quien hablar.

— Alo Nozomi.

— Vaya — Dijo — No pensé que me contestarías al primer intento.

— Bueno has intentado comunicarte desde ayer en la noche — Suspire — 45 llamadas perdidas, ya era hora de que respondiera no crees.

— Es que estaba preocupada ¿Estas bien?

— Supongo que a estas alturas ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa irónica se formó en mi rostro.

— Nicocchi me lo dijo ayer — Dijo con un tono algo triste — Sobre ella y Haru-kun.

¿Haru-kun? Es verdad ese es su nombre y aún tengo una duda en mente.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de el?

— ¿De Haru-kun?

— Si — Dije fastidiada — Debiste habérmelo dicho.

— ¿Para qué te pongas así? — Me regaño — Sabia que te pondrías así.

— ¡¿Y cómo diablos quieres que me sienta?! — Grite — Si sabias que no tenía oportunidad debiste decirme ¡¿Acaso no eres mi amiga?!

— Yo le dije a Nico-chan que no apruebo esa relación — Dijo calmada a pesar de que le grite — Solo se está engañando a sí misma.

— Pues parecía muy feliz aceptándolo.

— Me moleste mucho con Nicocchi — Dijo algo molesta, lo cual era raro — Tambien está lastimando a Haru-kun.

— Tal parece que le agarraste cariño a ese tipo — Bufe — Me pregunto cómo lo habrá tomado Eli.

— Y que lo digas — Suspiro — Tuve que explicarle todo a mi Elicchi para que no malinterprete nada, después de lo difícil que fue para estar con ella no quiero arruinarlo.

Reí levemente ante esa respuesta.

— ¿Y a mí tambien me explicaras?

— Claro, eres mi amiga ¿no? — Dijo — Haber… por donde empiezo.

— ¿Por el principio?

Me burle.

— Ara, al parecer ya estás de humor — Sonreí ante ese comentario — Entonces comenzare por el principio.

— Por favor.

— Ok — Dijo — En el principio no había nada hasta que hubo una gran exploci…

— No ese inicio idiota — Reclame — Cuenta como lo conociste.

— ok ok era broma — Rio un poco — Como dije, lo conocí un día que fui a la casa de Nico-chan a visitar.

— ¿Cómo es que ese idi- digo ese tipo estaba en la casa de Nico-chan?

— Cálmate ¿sí? — Dijo en un intento de tranquilizarme — Yo tambien le regañe a Nico-chan por no decirnos y bueno ella me conto.

— 'Y que te conto?

— Que desesperada estas por saber — Se burló — Me dijo que se conocen desde secundaria, él es hijo de un amigo de su papá así que se ven muy seguido.

— ¿Y qué tiene que hacer el en la casa de ella?

— A veces los visita — Explico — su relación con la familia de Nicocchi es muy buena, incluso a veces cuida de los hermanitos de Nicocchi. Pero ya sabes cómo es Nico-chan con respecto a su vida privada, no es muy abierta.

no sabía cómo sentirme con respecto a eso. Sentía una mezcla rara de tristeza y dolor, por un momento creí conocer mucho de ella. Pero era una mentira, no sé nada de ella.

— Y ¿Desde cuándo… — Sentí un nudo en la garganta — … está enamorada de el? ¿Te lo dijo verdad?

No hubo una respuesta por parte de Nozomi. Así que si estaba enamorada de él, debí suponerlo yo no tenía ningu…

— Ella no está enamorada de el — Su voz sonaba seria — Nunca lo estuvo y nunca lo estará.

— No me mientas — respondí con una dolida voz — ¿Por qué entonces aceptaría ser su novia?

La vi sonreírle mientras aceptaba, ¿Que más prueba necesitaba que los sentimientos de él eran correspondidos?

— Esta dolida — Dijo — Esta muy dolida y está comenzando a hacer estupideces.

Era raro escuchar a Nozomi hablar así, pero sabía que si lo hacía era porque estaba molesta con respecto a algo.

— ¿Dolida? ¿Por qué estaría dolida?

— No se tu dime… ¿Que le dijiste para lastimarla?

Me quede callada, no quería hablar sobre ese tema, dolía aun solo de recordarlo.

Logre escuchar un suspiro.

— Ayer me conto que acepto ser su novia y yo le reclamé — Nuevamente sentí como su voz comenzaba a escuchar algo molesta — Ella sabe desde mucho que haru-kun está enamorado de ella.

No me sorprendió del todo eso, ya que recordándolo bien él dijo que quería una respuesta, lo que significa que esa no fue su primera declaración.

— Haru-kun se le declaro a Nicocchi en la ceremonia de clausura de la secundaria, pero Nicocchi le rechazo

¿Secundaria? eso sería hace casi 4 años.

— Nicocchi puso la excusa de que como quería ser una idol no podía tener una relación amorosa con alguien.

Eso suena como algo que Nico-chan haría.

— Pero esa excusa comenzó a cambiar. — Ya creo que se a dónde quiere llegar con eso — Los primeros años de la preparatoria siguió usando esa excusa, pero…

No quería escucharlo, no quiero falsas ilusiones.

—A pesar de que dice lo mismo, no lo rechaza porque es una idol, ella lo está rechazando porque ella esta enamo…

— No lo digas — Interrumpí — No me hagas ilusionarme en vano.

Escuche un frustrado suspiro.

— Maki-chan te quiero mucho ¿Sabes? — Dijo — Pero eres muy estúpida a veces.

— ¿A quién le estas diciendo estúpida?

Dije algo molesta.

— Solo te diré que Nico-chan no es la única que se está rindiendo tan fácilmente. Tu tambien lo estás haciendo.

— No me estoy rindiendo — Dije aun molesta — Perdí, la perdí ahora esta con otro y si él puede hacerla feliz que lo haga.

— Las cosas no son como crees — Ya empezaba a sonar algo resignada — Ambas son iguales.

— Polos iguales se repelen — Dije — Quizás es el destino no estar nunca juntas.

— El destino solo es la consecuencia final de nuestras acciones — Su voz parecía querer animarme — Si te rindes ahora, tendrás razón, nunca estarán juntas, pero será por tu culpa.

—Ella ahora es novia de ese tipo — Dije ya algo fastidiada por su insistencia — Ya no hay nada que hacer.

Un sonoro supero lleno de resignación.

— Entonces dependerá de Nicocchi, después de todo…

En un muy suave susurro Nozomi dijo eso, fue casi tan imperceptible, pero logre escucharlo.

— Dejaremos esta conversación para otra ocasión — Dijo nuevamente en voz alta — Estas muy testaruda Maki-chan, digo más de lo normal.

— Y tu más insistente de lo normal — Dije sonriendo — Pero, gracias por llamarme supongo que ahora estoy algo mejor.

— Quizás mañana pase algo bueno.

— Ya quisiera, pero al saber que Nico-chan tiene una cita con ese tipo ya no es un buen día.

— No te desanimes, seguro que será bueno — ¿Sera que ella sabrá algo que yo no? — Bueno, entonces nos veremos después Maki-chan.

— Ok, Nos vemos.

— Bye Bye.

Debo admitir, la llamada de Nozomi si me levanto los ánimos, siempre agradeceré a mi amiga-hermana por ello. Mire la hora en mi celular y eran las 12:45 am así que tengo que dormir. Este día ha sido muy agotador.

.

.

.

Sentía los rayos del sol caer a mi rostro, pero no quería abrir mis ojos, no quería presenciar este fatídico día, quería que fuese domingo y dormir era mi opción para pasar rápido el día.

— Maldito sol, ¿De quién diablos fue la idea de que justo el sol aparezca por mi ventana?

Resignándome me levanté y me dispuse a ducharme.

Ya era tarde en la mañana así que me imagino que ella ya debe estar saliendo para su cita.

No, no pienses en ello. Solo me hare más daño, mi pecho me duele de solo pensar que ella se divertirá con su… novio… que asqueroso suena eso.

Baje a paso lento, ya era un poco tarde para el desayuno, pero ¿Saben qué? No me importa.

Comí mi desayuno aun a pesar de que Waki-san me dijo que ya faltaba poco para el almuerzo. ¿Qué son un par de horas?

Mire el reloj y eran las 12:30, Nico-chan ya debe estar en su cita. No podía evitarlo, no pensara en ella era algo casi imposible para mí y me molestaba con quien estaba. Y el pobre cereal pagaba el precio porque comencé a masticar más fuerte.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y tambien pago el precio. Tuve que prender la televisión para intentar distraerme.

Quizás mi primera opción fue arruinada por un estúpido gordo amarillo. Pero la segunda opción era:

— Señorita Maki ¿Está segura de querer quedarse en casa todo el día?

Dijo Waki observándome algo preocupada.

— Si — Dijo cambiando los canales — Hoy... no quiero salir.

Dije tristemente sabiendo lo que podría encontrarme afuera.

— ¿Le pasa algo señorita Maki? — Pregunto — Se le nota… muy preocupada y triste.

Al parecer no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos.

— Digamos que estos días no me han pasado cosas buenas y salir me hará ver cosas que no quiero.

No es que no confié en Waki-san, pero no quiero contar a nadie sobre esto.

— Sé que no quiere salir — Dijo — Pero afuera, puede tomar aire fresco y buscar un lugar donde relajarse, aquí es más fácil que recuerde las cosas que le preocupan.

¿Quedarme aquí consumiéndome en el dolor, pero segura de no ver a Nico-chan con ese idiota? o ¿Salir con el peligro de encontrarlos casi al 100% solo para relajarme? Creo que la respuesta es muy obvia.

— Además, su madre dijo que vendría temprano hoy.

— Entonces voy a salir.

Sip, con esa información ahora la segunda opción es más sensata.

A pesar de que no quería salir, tendría que hacerlo. No quería que mi madre me viera así, Waki-san se dio cuenta muy rápido de que algo pasaba, si mi mamá se da cuenta tambien, entonces ella no parara hasta que se lo diga.

Antes de ir a la entrada para salir veo nuevamente el reloj. Eran las 3:45 pm.

Waki-san dijo que mi mama llegaría como a las 4:30, así que para asegurarme salgo algo más temprano.

Al salir no sabía a donde ir. Mecánicamente me dirigía al centro de Akiba, aunque en principio no quería ir para allá. Pero a donde iría, no hay parques cercanos a mi casa y si los hay no estarán vacíos un sábado en la tarde y quiero relajarme.

Waki-san dijo que buscara un lugar donde pudiera relajarme, pero ¿Qué lugar es ese?

— Espera.

Me dije a mi misma mientras me detengo, ¿Un lugar donde relajarme? ya se dónde.

Demoraría más tiempo llegar a mi destino si no cruzaba el centro, pero preferí darme una vuelta casi a todo Akiba para poder evitar ver a Nico-chan.

Y por fin llegue a mi destino… La escuela.

— Solo espero que este abierto — Dije empujando la reja de la entrada y esta se abrió — Bien, supongo que aún hay club dentro.

Ahora tengo que ir a donde me relajare, el salón de música, pero no quiero que nadie me vea. Y antes de eso quiero ir al salón del club.

Sigilosamente fui al salón del club y con la llave que tengo abrí la puerta. De algo sirvió que cada una tuviera una copia de la llave del salón del club.

Al entrar me puse a ver alrededor y los recuerdos de ese día en el que esa discusión comenzó todo este lio volvió a mi mente.

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar eso de mi mente y me acerco lentamente al asiento de Nico-chan y levemente lo acaricio.

— Si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo.

Una dolida sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y lentamente deje el salón para poder ir al salón de música.

Supongo que es lo más cerca que puedo estar de Nico-chan ahora.

A paso lento llegue al salón de música. Al entrar vi el infaltable piano de cola en él. ¿Qué mejor para desahogar mis penas y buscar relajarme que mi fiel compañero, el piano?

En mi casa tambien tengo uno, pero, mi mama estará ahí así que quiero ahorrarme problemas.

No espero más y voy hacia él, me encanta este piano si pudiera me lo llevaría a casa.

Me senté y puse mis manos en las teclas, no sabía que tocar quizás solo deba dejarme llevar.

Mis manos comenzaron a tocar una lenta pero dulce melodía, mis manos se dejaban llevar mientras que en mi mente solo había una persona, Nico-chan.

Recuerdos de momentos vividos con ella y con µ´s inundaban mi mente y mis manos expresaban con esas notas la felicidad que tenía, que había experimentado y en ellas declaraba mi amor por Nico-chan.

Pero esas notas que comenzaron dulces y serenas, comenzaron a volverse triste y melancólicas. Los recuerdos de momentos felices se volvieron memorias de dolorosos sucesos. Y aquellas manos que declaraban con cada nota mi eterno amor, ahora declaraban ferozmente mi arrepentimiento y mi dolor.

Por fin me sentía libre, los sentimientos que no podía expresar con palabras las estaba expresando ahí con melodías, pero solo yo era testigo de tal expresión.

Notas de resignación, recordar su rostro lleno de lágrimas hacia que cada nota sea más triste, sentí como si el mismo piano quisiera llorar de tanta tristeza. Y quisiera derramar lágrimas como yo lo estaba haciendo.

Y de repente el sonido ceso.

Ya no aguante y las manos que tocaban esas tristes melodías cubrían mi rostro lleno de lágrimas, mientras que mis crecientes sollozos ahora eran los que inundaban el salón.

Era mi desahogo, mi resignación. Pero aun así no quería alejarme de ella. Lucharía, ya no por su amor, sino por su amistad. Sera doloroso lo sé. Pero prefiero estar a su lado como amiga, que no volver a estarlo buscando su amor.

Me duele y los sollozos se volvieron llantos y como una niña pequeña seguí llorando.

Pero además de mi llanto otro sonido inundo el lugar. El de la puerta abrirse.

rápidamente me callo y con las mangas de mi blusa intento limpiar mis lágrimas. No paso mucho para que pueda ver y así saber quién interrumpió mi lamento.

Al ver quien abrió la puerta mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi corazón se detuvo, en mi garganta se formó un nudo, pero use todo lo que tenía para poder decir…

— Nico…-chan

Ahí estaba ella, en el marco de la puerta del salón vestía una falda y una blusa de mangas cortas, llevaba su cabello en sus ahora coletas bajas y llevaba sus típicas medias hasta los muslos, se veía hermosa.

No sabía que decir, me había congelado ante su mirada carmesí. Una mirada que me veía muy decidida.

— Tenemos que hablar… Maki-chan.

* * *

 **Se que en el capitulo anterior dije que seria un fic de 3 capítulos. Pero decidí dividir el capitulo final en dos partes. ¿La razón? bueno quería narrar ambos puntos de vista tanto de Nico como de Maki. Aunque claro el siguiente capitulo no sera una repetición de este cap pero desde el punto de vista de Nico. Solo voy a retroceder un poco para comenzar a narrar desde el punto de vista de Nico. Y por supuesto que en esa narración Nozomi meterá su cuchara para ayudar a nuestras tsunderes favoritas.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo.**


End file.
